One Shots That May Have a FutureChallenges
by arober94
Summary: I have a lot of ideas running around and not all will have my full dedication. Instead of letting them rot, they are here for your pleasure and you are welcome to adopt any of them. Will contain crossovers as well.
1. Raven's Father

"Daddy, I'm scared," The little girl said as she shivered against the man's chest who had her wrapped up protectively. Her violet eyes looking into her father's emerald orbs. They were safe for the moment in an abandoned cabin, but the outside world was in flames as the demon army of Trigon had swept across the world. The father daughter combo was one of the last people in this reality that had escaped the wrath of Trigon and they were being hunted. The father for having enough power to pose a serious problem to Trigon's rule and the daughter because she had been selected as a bridge to another reality.

"And why are you scared my little Raven? Daddy is here to protect you," The man said as he pressed his forehead against his little girl.

"But the bad man is coming for us!" Raven said as tears began to well up. "And I, I, just want to go home."

"I don't think we can go home Rachel, but I'm not sad. Do you want to know why?" He asked softly and eventually got a shy nod, "Because home is wherever you are my little Raven. I'm just happy to be with you." This got a shy smile as Raven wrapped her dad in a tight hug. "This is going to hurt me to tell you this, but I know a way you can be safe from the big meanie."

"You do?" Rachel asked, with a bit of amazement in her eyes.

"I do," The man nodded, "I can send you to a far away place where people can teach you how to use your magic like your daddy can."

"You can! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" It took a lot to keep a child down, but not much to get one excited.

The man smiled sadly at his little girl as he didn't want to share the rest of the information with her. He could send his Raven to Azerath since they had already agreed to take her in as a favor to the man. However, this method was only a ticket for one person. It would be a long time before he was able to see his little girl again. "Alright then, you'll need to take one of those nasty potions and go to sleep. When you wake up, you'll be in a whole new place."

"Okay daddy," Raven said happily as she started digging in her father's trunk for the potion. The man simply watched his girl, trying to keep the image of her violet hair, which was so much like her mother's, and those big violet eyes. Before Raven swallowed down the potion she turned to her dad and gave him a sloppy. "I love you daddy!"

As she entered the realm of Morpheus, the emerald eyed man finally let his tears flow. "I love you too baby girl. I love you Rachel Potter." With his wand shaking the Man-Who-Conquered sent his little girl to an alternate reality with a book worth of letters to explain everything. As she disappeared, the man dropped his wand and Harry Potter sobbed for the first time in years.

-10 ½ years later-

Violet eyes opened slowly as the young woman woke up from her best dream, but also worst memory. Calmly, knowing that her emotions were close to out of control, Raven moved from her bed to the bookshelf that contained all of her magical tomes. However, there was one 'book' on her shelf that did not deal with the arcane arts and yet was read more than any others. Reverently, Raven picked up the bound letters and carried them to her bed while flipping on the lamp. She opened the cover to the very first page and reread:

_Baby girl, _

_You are probably beyond confused right now as to why I am not there with you right now. The truth is that the magic I used was only able to carry one person across dimensions. That means I won't be around for a while. Now don't you cry my little Raven, And oh had she cried, Raven thought to herself. She was fairly emotional knowing that her dad wasn't around her and her magic had acted up. Unfortunately, because of her magic acting up, the monks of Azerath had made her focus emotions which led to her slightly depressed state as it was today. Just because I'm not with you at the moment doesn't mean we will never see each other again. Your dad is made of tough stuff and it will take more than an interdimensional demon to keep me from you. It will take a while though, but I will see you again by your sixteenth birthday. So keep you head up because I will be there when you really need me. _

_Your daddy,_

_Harry Potter_

As it happened over ten years ago, tears rolled down Raven's face. She wanted to believe her dad, she really did, but he was somewhere beyond Raven's reach and it was hard. It was so hard to keep the hope that her dad had survived years in Trigon's realm. Trigon liked to torture her occasionally with the images of all the worlds he had conquered and all were disturbing. She would keep a small hope in her chest today in case her father kept his promise, and an even larger hope that nothing would happen in regards to the prophecy.

Sadly, the bigger hope of Raven's did not succeed. Between her teammates trying to throw her a party to the alerts in the abandoned factory things were not looking up. She knew the day had gone to hell when their archenemy, who was supposed to be dead, walked out of the shadows. "Very good Titans," His voice still as smooth and captivating as it had been the last time they had heard it. "Still as prompt as ever I see. I'm glad things haven't changed too much since I've been gone."

"Slade," Robin growled out, "Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Oh I was dead Robin, there is no need for you to remind me about that. I seem to have bad luck when it comes to apprentices. Of course," Slade said as he walked closer to the Titans which made the five teens tense up, "If I would have known Raven's lineage, why I probably would have went after her. Your father raised me from the dead Raven, and I have a present for the birthday girl."

"My father?" Raven whispered in a small voice and then fire returned to her eyes. "My father would never had touched someone like you."

"Trigon," Slade started but was cut off by a bitter laugh from Raven.

"That is not my father. No, my father is," Raven too was interrupted as the winds suddenly picked up inside the old factory enough to turn some of the old gears. The winds all seemed to congregate in the middle of the Titans and Slade and soon the winds were visible and making a small tornado inside the building. None of those in the building moved as some outside force had them firmly in place.

As suddenly as the winds had appeared, they dispersed leaving a new figure kneeling on the ground, his head bowed down to the Titans leaving only his messy black hair visible. Silence reigned for a moment before the new player slowly lifted his head. Raven saw the faint outline of a scar on the man's forehead and her eyes grew wide. For the first time in over a decade emerald green eyes met her violet and just as they once did, provided so much warmth and comfort for her that she had to let out a choked sob and cover her mouth. Harry Potter was about to move and wrap his daughter in a hug when Slade reminded everyone that he was there.

"I don't know who you are, but you will move so I may give the birthday girl her present."

There was one thing that you never did around Harry Potter as he tended to react rather violently no matter what age he was at and that was threaten his family. Where the air was violent and chaotic just a moment ago, it seemed to still and become oppressive. Slowly Harry turned on his heel to face Slade. No one saw him move, but one moment, he was in the middle of the factory and the next, he was in Slade's face his fist cracking the mask and sending Slade flying back. He had spent the last decade fighting against demon armies, so of course he was unusually strong.

The Titans stared in shock as Slade was sent crashing into the wall and appearing to be dazed. Even Starfire and Cyborg hadn't been able to move Slade more than a few feet and they were the strongest teens on Earth. "Leave now," Harry said, his voice scratchy through many long periods of being unused, but everyone could hear the threat in it, "Before I am truly pissed."

"Oh, I'm scared," Slade laughed. "But I think I'll give you the same chance. I need Raven for my new master and you would do well in avoiding his ire."

"I'll tell you what, mention Harry Potter to your master the next time you see him. Why, I'll send you to him now. Good bye," He said as he brought his arm down in a slashing movement and Slade instantly disappeared. There was nothing but silence in the factory as four of the Titans were in shock of their arch foe being vanquished so easily. When the man turned, the Titans moved back into their defensive position, but his eyes didn't linger on them. Instead he sought out those violet eyes that had kept him going these past few years. When Harry spotted Raven once again, she was already moving towards him.

He stepped forward and wrapped the indigo haired girl into a strong hair. "Dad," She managed to croak out just loud enough for the rest of the Titans to hear before she gave in to the tears.

"I promised you baby girl, I promised you I'd be here when you needed me," Harry gasped as his own tears rolled down his cheeks. The rest of the Titans were left confused.

**A/N: If I continue this, I had planned to pair up Harry with Wonder Woman or Hawkgirl, probably Hawkgirl since there's not a lot stories with her as the leading lady. I admit that I got this from ****_whitetigerwolf_****'s ****_"Burning a Candle". _****I may eventually turn this into a story, but if you want to take over and make it your own all I ask is that before you put it up let me know so I can read what you come up with. **


	2. Harry the Avenger

Harry Potter, with his untamable black hair and piercing green eyes, sat in a café at Kings Cross station bored. Bored with a capital B. Just three months ago, he completed the task that was given to him on the date of his birth. For six of the past seven years, Harry had been trained in secret by Albus Dumbledore for his final confrontation with the insane Tom Riddle and the training had paid off as Voldemort had been put down like the mad dog he was. However, that had left Harry in a land of nothingness. Harry had hidden his intellect and powers from his supposed best friends and they weren't receptive to the idea that Harry hadn't needed either of them since Halloween of the first year. Such a strong friendship had been wasted and it led to a fracturing of the relationship he had built with most of the Weasley family. They weren't enemies or anything, but only Bill and Fleur still talked to Harry regularly. They had known that Harry was more than he seemed and were fine with him hiding a few things since it led to the light side's victory.

Harry's career path was a bit muddled as well. After all, why would he have thought of what he would like a job in when he had to prepare to face the darkest wizard in the past millennium? Harry had told McGonagall that he was interested in being an auror, and he had been for a week. Policing a population that just topped over three thousand in Britain did not appeal to Harry, and there were no international agencies that he had found in the magical world.

The mundane world, Harry refused to call it the muggle world, held great interest to Harry, but he had just spent the past seven years in a magical school with no records of any kind to show for it. His only contact in the mundane world, a very pretty red head named Natasha who he had bumped into when he went to London for a week between school years, hadn't contacted him in a year. So, Harry Potter sat in a café bored and lost. But, this would not last long.

As Harry watched the hustle and bustle of the station a man in a well-made suit with balding brown hair and a woman with striking red hair that looked vaguely familiar to Harry, sat down in the empty seats next to him. "Mr. Potter?" The man asked.

"Yes," Harry replied warily, fingering his wand. Seven years of hard earned battle reflexes did not diminish in a day after all.

"Mr. Potter, I am Agent Coulson, and with me is Agent Natasha from SHIELD. We…"

"Natasha!" Harry interrupted Agent Coulson in surprise. "Is that you?"

"Hi Harry," Natasha grinned as she finally looked at him and he saw those striking green eyes that were just like his.

"It's good to see you again Nat," Harry grinned as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to see you too Harry and I promise we can catch up soon, but Agent Coulson has something he needs to ask you." Turning to Coulson, she waved for him to continue.

"Thank you Ms. Romanoff. As I was saying Mr. Potter, I work with SHIELD and we have a proposition for you. There are things that we cannot explain out in the open however, and would appreciate you coming with us."

Raising an eyebrow in question to the no nonsense agent, who did not respond, Harry turned towards Natasha. "Did they know that you knew me?"

"They know quite a bit Harry. You know a little about my past, or at least I hope you remember, and they gave me a place where I can use my abilities for good. It's worth listening to their proposition."

"If it is any kind of comfort Mr. Potter, SHIELD knows about the magical world. We know about the terrorism of the Death Eaters and Voldemort and your actions to end the terror and afterwards are what brought us here today."

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry got up from the table. "Sounds good to me, let's go." Laughing in his mind about the agent's surprised looks, Harry followed the two out of King's Cross and into a black van. "Seriously, you're an agency that uses black vans? What is wrong with the world if all the agencies use black as their paint jobs. This just screams government to anybody looking." With a bit more grumbling from Harry and a light chuckle form Natasha, the group of three was on their way to the secure location which harry had another comment about. "Oh come on, a secret bunker underground. What am I in, a secret spy movie? This is just getting ridiculous." Even Coulson cracked a smile.

They led Harry through the underground 'secret lair,' as Harry called it, and took him to a conference room that you could find in any hotel or large building. Once Harry had taken a seat, a video screen started up which revealed a black man with an eye patch. When the man on the screen spoke, Harry was instantly at attention. That voice of his was amazing, rating behind the likes of Sean Connery, Morgan Freeman, and James Earl Jones, of course, but it was still amazing.

"Harry James Potter," The man began, "I am the Director of Shield Nick Fury and it is good to finally place a current face to the descriptions on your profile. SHIELD has been watching you Mr. Potter ever since that Triwizard Tournament fiasco in your fourth year. Your scores were directly average in all of your classroom work and yet you won the tournament. Naturally, we were curious about the young man that scored perfectly average. A lesson to you Mr. Potter, if you show exceptional talent in one class, you cannot completely fail in another.

"SHIELD has known of the wizarding world since its inception just after World War 2. A few of the founding members were there when your mentor ended the war on the wizarding side. Occasionally we are able to recruit a wizard or witch into our ranks, but most of the time we have to rely on books and surveillance to find out anything about your world. We had just prepared a strike team to deal with Riddle when you soundly defeated him just two months ago. Since then, we have had the greatest opportunity to gather data on the hidden world as well as on you. SHIELD needs experienced magic users and if you had any other prospects, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Thinking for a moment, Harry couldn't help but to agree with Fury's last statement. After all, wasn't he thinking the same things just an hour ago? This was the opportunity he had been waiting for, but he wasn't going to come just like that. "This is an international organization?" Harry queried.

"We started in America and all current allies have members in SHIELD, which means that missions will also take you all over the world," Coulson answered.

"So how long will my reeducation and training take? Also, have you already decided on my teammates?" At questioning looks from the two physical agents in the room and a slight smirk from Fury, Harry continued. "Oh please, just because I was in a world where common sense was sorely lacking, does not mean that I am also lacking in that department. I haven't had much contact with the outside world in the past seven years, so I will need to be caught up with current events and probably given a refresher course on all of the mundane courses I would need. Also, I am almost useless without my wand and I am completely useless in close combat, so it will be necessary to invest in those skills. Now for the team thing, Director Fury here does not look like the trusting sort, so of course he's going to stick me with a team until he can trust me. And since my skills in quite a few things are lacking, I'll be with that team for quite a while."

"I believe you and me are going to get along just find Potter," Fury spoke. "Your training will be an intensive four months starting the moment you arrive at our facilities. It's not a lot of time, but you will be required to spend a few days a month under one of our trainers. As far as the team goes, you are looking at your handler and one of your teammates right now. You two know each other already, which helps in the teamwork, and Natasha and Clint have quite a few skills to take you down if you go rogue."

"No worries there mate, as long as I don't have to do anything morally compromising that requires me delving into the dark arts I'll work with your organization. Where do I sign?"

Coulson withdrew the packet of papers that would give Harry his new life and all Harry gave them was a cursory glance before signing on the dotted line. "Welcome to SHIELD Agent Potter. I'm sure the agency will greatly benefit from your participation."

**Obviously this is a Harry Potter/ Avengers Crossover which could be expanded to a full Marvel Universe. I want to do one of these, but it's just difficult to decide on what will happen in training and how Harry will interact with everyone. I don't know. **


	3. A New Firebender

Sirius Black fought to keep his tears back as he slowly made his way through the wreckage that was once his best friend's house. He knew that something was wrong this night, but he truly hoped that he could have saved his friend. The only reason Sirius was able to continue past the dead body of his brother was because of the loud cries coming from the nursery. His godson had somehow survived and he had to take care of the newly made orphan. Sirius let out a sound of anguish as he saw Lily's once vibrant red hair now dull and lifeless. With shaking hands he closed her eyes and moved to little Harry who now was smiling as he saw his Uncle Padfoot.

"I'm here Harry," He whispered to the little tyke, "Your Uncle is here," He said as small tears rolled down his face. Their moment was interrupted as heavy footsteps were walking up to the house. Sirius was taking no chances as he summoned the Potter vault keys to him and hid in one of the closets. The lumbering steps soon came up the stairs and revealed themselves as the steps of Rubeus Hagrid. Sirius had no problems with Hagrid, but it didn't make sense for the friendly half giant to be here mere minutes after the attack. Hagrid didn't go anywhere without Dumbledore's permission and Sirius knew that Dumbledore should have been in a meeting with the ICW and there was no way he was done yet.

"Harry," The bearded man whispered, which meant he spoke in a normal tone. "Little Harry are you in here?" Now Sirius was doubly paranoid, why would Hagrid be calling for Harry? If James and Lily were dead, why would he think Harry was any different? "Huh, I guess Professor Dumbledore already grabbed the little tyke." With that the half giant turned and walked back outside and disappeared.

"Something is wrong Harry and I will not let you get sucked into this. We need to get to Gringotts."

Getting to his motorcycle, Sirius made his way to Diagon Alley. While the Alley was filled with celebrating witches and wizards, no one paid any attention to Sirius other than the occasional one that tried to hug him, they stopped when they saw the small bundle that was clutched to his chest. It was another sign that something else was going on as Lily and James had only been killed a few hours ago. There was no way the people should know that Voldemort was defeated already. He was able to enter Gringotts and probably for the first the bank's lobby was empty except for the tellers. "What do you want wizard?" One of the tellers snarled.

"I wish to speak to the head accountant of the Potters and Blacks," Sirius said, drawing those long forgotten pureblood lessons, "As well as one of your healers."

"Do you have proof of your identity?" The goblin asked. Sirius pulled out both the Black and Potter keys getting a grudging nod from the teller. "Very well, wait here and I will be back with the accountants."

It was only a few minutes before the goblin returned with two more, very well scared goblins. "Ah, Sirius Black," One of them said, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit? I would have assumed you would be out celebrating with your fellow wizards."

"A few complications have arisen Master Sharptooth," Sirius said while exposing Harry's head. Many of the surrounding goblins hissed in anger as the scar was visible to them.

"Who dared harm a child like this?!"

"That is just one reason that we came here. I was hoping to have Harry healed of anything that may be on him before I discuss anything further with our vaults."

"Yes, yes that is fine. Come on and let us remove that vile magic from young Potter's head." Sirius was quite surprised that the goblins were so forthcoming in their help and then grew worried since they had only decided to help after seeing the scar. He quickly followed the two angry goblins to a place where few humans had ever been allowed to enter, their ritual/hospital room. "Lay the young Potter heir on the table. We need to remove that vile magic from his forehead quickly."

"But what?"

"Now is not the time for your questions Black, lay the Potter heir down and step away. Your questions can be asked after we are done." Hearing the order and barely restrained anger the goblin contained, Sirius was left with nothing to do but follow the directions given. When Sirius stepped back, four goblins who had entered just a few moments before launched into their strange language in a chant. Nothing happened for a moment before the scar on Harry's head started bleeding once again and a strange black mist began billowing out. Sirius had to be restrained from going to Harry who was sleeping peacefully through the process. Finally, the mist stopped pouring out and with another brief chant, the mist was set on fire getting rid of it completely. All the while, Harry was quite content in dream world.

"Now, you may ask your questions Lord Black and then explain just what you are doing here."

"What the hell just happened?" Sirius screamed in a whisper to not wake up Harry who was now back in Sirius' arms. "What was that mist?"

"That mist was the result of one of your more stupid humans delving into magic that was never meant to be touched again. Your Lord Voldemort apparently tore his soul into pieces and made those nasty horcruxes, probably in an attempt to have immortality." Sirius looked horrified at what Voldemort had managed to do and that he could possibly come back. "Oh don't worry yourself about that, we already have a few teams wiping out his other soul jars to prevent his immortality. He'll be able to come back, but he will be able to be killed just like any other beast and we are happy that you brought his dabbling to light. Now let us retire to the Black office and discuss our dealing in a more comfortable setting."

It was an usual sight for two goblins, a wizard, and a young wizard child to be sitting down together in a goblin room, but that was what ended up in the Black accountant office. "So Lord Black what brings you here with Heir Potter on All Hallow's eve?"

"There is more going on than I can see Master goblins and I am worried for my safety and more importantly Harry's. Someone was there to pick up Harry just an hour after his parents were murdered and everybody already knows to celebrate. I feel that this night was planned by someone who has far larger plans for Harry and I want out so I can do what I was entrusted to do by James and Lily. I would like to enter the portal and go to the other world."

This brought the two goblin up short as no wizard had ever wanted to go to the other world. The goblin had experimented with travel magic once long ago and had accidentally opened up a portal to another world, one where elements were wielded instead of magic and any who went through this portal would have their magic stripped and the energy of that world would replace what they lost. It was also a one way ticket.

"Do you know what you ask? Truly?" One of the goblins questioned. "You know that this will take your magic away and is only a one way trip."

"I know Sharptooth, but this must be done. Harry doesn't know magic yet and I can easily change. I will miss morphing into my animagus form, but I can get over it. This is why I asked for both of you. I know that once Harry and I walk through that portal our vaults are up for grabs and I want to do a few things for a sendoff to the stuck up bigots that rule our world."

Both of the goblins grinned at Sirius' plan as they enjoyed any plans that would make the wizards irritable. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well I'm sure you know the currency in our new home, so we will need to have some of our money converted. I'd say three quarters of the Potter fortune and maybe an eighth of the Black fortune. Of course, since we will be losing our magic we'll need chest which should take up another good portion of the fortune and of course the goblins will have to take a percentage of what we spend as it's only good business. Now, I don't want to completely empty the Black vault since Andromeda and her family could benefit from a surprise windfall. I suppose that the rest of the Black fortune should be split between that family and as payment for using the portal unless you can think of anything else that we might need."

The goblins in front of Sirius had dangerous grins on their face at the mention of a profit for them. Not only would they be making the wizards mad, but they would be paid to do it as well. "This is good and because you are willing to pay us for our services, we will perform the ritual that will allow you two to speak the language of the natives of your new home." Sirius felt pretty dumb at not having thought of that beforehand and was glad that the goblins had mentioned this.

Another hour, and Sirius could speak the language quite fluently and Harry was beginning to understand it like he had begun to understand English. The goblins had also delivered on the rest of Sirius' list and there was quite a pile of chests on a cart for the two soon to be new residents to use. "We have also found out what your magic will turn into once you step through the portal. You Sirius Black will have the power to command earth while young Harry here will be quite the powerful fire bender."

"Why do you say that Harry will be a powerful fire bender?" Sirius asked.

The goblin sighed as if it pained him to explain anything to Sirius, or explain things in general, but he consented. "The portal will take the amount of magic that you contain inside you and turn it into the energy, or chi, that is required to bend the elements. You are an above average wizard, but you pale in comparison to what young Harry will contain by the time he turns eleven. He already contains half the amount of energy you do before his second birthday and we as a nation almost wish that we could see what this young child could do later on in life."

Sirius' jaw dropped at the power his godson possessed. It did explain why Harry was said to be destined to defeat Voldemort though and why Dumbledore thought it may be possible. "Thank you for your effort in setting us up," Sirius said after rebooting his brain.

"Yes, yes," The goblin waved his thanks away, "Now, is there anything else you need before you step though the portal?" The question could have been delivered in a compassionate way, but coming from a goblin was not where you found nice.

Sirius took a deep breath before nodding his head, "Let's do this."

The portal was usually behind gilded doors of immense size so nothing accidentally made its way in, but since someone was about to use the door for the first time in centuries they had been opened exposing the violent maelstrom of chaotic energy. There was only a subtle stirring of wind as they entered the chamber, but as they walked forward the wind picked up. Harry had finally woken up and now was mesmerized by the swirling portal before him and kept trying to have Sirius speed up his steps. The goblins stopped halfway across the chamber where they had placed the cart filled with money. "This is where we leave you Lord Black. We are not a sentimental race, but we are glad you came to us and decided on one last prank in the wizarding world. We wish you and the young Potter Heir good luck."

The various goblins in the room stepped back and all that was left for Sirius to do was take the cart and step through the portal, "Well Harry, are you ready for the next great adventure?"

-Line Break-

The Jasmine Dragon was the most famous tea shop in the entire known world and was busy from opening to closing time. The owner closed the shop only twice a year. Once, for the anniversary of the owner's son's death and the other that had been implemented only two years ago in honor of Avatar Aang's life. Those that were allowed inside the Jasmine Dragon on these days were the handful of individuals directly responsible for the end of the hundred year war.

"To Twinkle Toes and his successor," Toph Beifong called out, "May his successor not be as big a wuss as Aang was in Earth bending." Those around Toph smiled at her good natured teasing that had been going on since Toph had joined the group. Even Katara had managed to smile at Toph's words. Though it still hurt to think of the death of her husband, it wasn't as painful as last year and she could enjoy the stories of their past adventures and catching up with her friends.

Tales were shared between the friends and all were in good cheer before they all sensed the shift in the wind. The wind picked up and lightning began shooting out from the center of the store. The heroes of the war all moved to a defensive posture, but as suddenly as the weird acts of nature had formed they dispersed, but left two new individuals and a cart.

"Who are you?" Sokka demanded, pulling out his sword. "How did you get in here?"

Sirius turned to face the demanding voice and gulped as he saw the defensive posture of seven people all pointing towards him, although he did see three of the women soften a little as Harry began looking around. "Sorry about popping in, but I'm Sirius Black and this little tyke is Harry Potter my godson and do I have a story for you."

Sirius launched into the tale of how he arrived with a cart load of cash and Harry starting three years ago to explain the prejudices of the other world and the powers they possessed. He went on to explain his discovery of his best friends' death and then subsequent fear for his godson's life, who by then had been taken by Katara and Suki and showered with love and affection, before turning towards the goblins in a plea for help. He then explained how his and Harry's powers had changed and the bending that they both possessed.

"He isn't lying and was quite sincere," Toph informed the others once Sirius was done.

"Of course he is," Sokka stated, "We've gone a full year since anything majorly weird has happened to us, it was about time for another adventure."

"Then it is time for us to decide what your next move is Mr. Black and luckily you landed in the middle of some of the most influential people in the world," Iroh said.

**A/N: Just an idea that I had with Harry being a firebender. I was going to have Lin take on a motherly role and perhaps Sirius still have the Uncle role as I don't see him as the fatherly figure or Katara letting him be one. If I continue this, there will be Mako bashing. **


	4. Batman's Worst Enemy (Challenge)

So here's my idea. Alfred Pennyworth is Lily's maternal uncle and she asked him to take care of Harry as she didn't trust Dumbledore to follow their wills. Alfred responds to Lily's quest and Harry is raised with the Waynes and is loved for eight or nine years before they are gunned down in front of Harry and Bruce (**Bruce can be the younger or older brother, whichever you prefer**). Bruce leaves on his training trip while Harry goes to Hogwarts. However, when Harry is abused throughout his years in Hogwarts and he loses the family that he made in the magical world he is close to snapping and when Luna (**best friend or lover**) by Voldemort himself, he snaps and his mind has two personalities in it now. Harry returns to Gotham around the same time as Bruce and for a few months he is fine and simply suffers from nightmares and PTSD. One night when he falls asleep his other personality takes over and the Joker is born. In the morning, Harry takes back control of his body and discovers nothing wrong. This continues until the Joker's first crime and is stopped by Batman. Harry uses his magic to escape Arkham and the career of the Clown Prince of Crime is born. After that it is up to the writer, but I would love to see Joker with a harem since Harry would stay away from women to not be like Bruce. Does Bruce figure this out? Does Alfred? Does Harry discover his alternate personality and is he okay with it? Let me know if you want to take this up.

**A/N: No sure how to declare a challenge so I'm trying a few different things. As always if you want to roll with any of my stories just PM me so I know to look for it. **


	5. SuperWizard

**This is a Young Justice Crossover**

The team was gathered around Connor worriedly, trying to figure out why he had just been frozen in mid-swing as he had been training with Black Canary. He was being a jerk, but they were slowly getting used to that, so when he froze through no visible means ten minutes ago they were concerned and now were closing in on being in a full blow panic. A change of color in his eyes was caught in the peripheral vision of Dinah and Aqualad right before Superboy began to move once again. Everybody noticed the eye color change now.

"Superboy, is everything alright?" Black Canary asked.

"Superboy? Is that what the other personality calls himself? He's a bit pretentious don't you think?" The body of Superboy asked and each person in the room tensed up at the threat of programing coming from Cadmus. "Oh none of that now," He waved off the tenseness, although none of the occupants relaxed in anyway, "I mean you no harm. Let's just say nobody has a cloning process that takes only six weeks and Cadmus didn't ask if they could use my body." The team was surprised at this as nobody had thought about the supposed cloning process.

"So why'd your eyes change?" Artemis asked.

"Like I said, Cadmus didn't ask if they could use my body. They changed a lot of course, hell they even managed to tame my hair which is the most impressive feat I think they managed. They also managed to add a few inches and turn me from a scrawny wizard to this tank of muscle and invulnerability," The formerly known individual that went by Superboy said.

"Wait," Robin stopped everybody from asking any other questions, "You said wizard? Were you magical?"

"Still am," He answered and then waved his hand to cast a silencing charm on the two team members that were about to explode with questions.

"I have never seen a better use of magic in my life!" Artemis said happily and the rest of the team were hard pressed to contain their smiles. "But what does this mean for Superboy? Is he just gone?"

"Well he is right now, but I've done my part in this life and he hasn't gotten to experience his yet, so I think a combination of our two personalities will do just fine. Give me about half an hour and the process should be complete."

"Wait," Dinah spoke up, "You are just going to give up your life for someone who was basically manufactured in a lab just a few months ago."

Superboy shrugged his shoulders in response, "My life has rarely ever been my own and before those scientists picked me up I was perfectly content to die. Like I said before, my part in life is done, but I can give Superboy here a few new weapons and keep him from relying solely on his powers since I learned that the hard way. Any preference on the eye color?"

"Green," Robin spoke up. He wouldn't say why, but personally he thought there were too many blue eyed members of the teen and he was quite vain about his eyes.

"Green it is then," Superboy smirked before taking a cross-legged position on the floor.

"Before you go, just who are you?" Dinah asked.

He smirked and said three words that surprised Black Canary greatly, "Harry James Potter."

Her eyes grew wide, but before she could say anything his eyes closed and a dome of energy enveloped him. "Oh shit!"

**A/N: Not too much of a future planned for this one right now, but I at least wanted to put it on here. The Justice League knows of Harry Bloody Potter and when they discover that Superboy was basically added to Harry things will happen. What happens, I don't know. As always, if you want to roll with this story, just PM me.**


	6. Rosario and Magic

Harry smiled for the first time in years as he somewhat dozed peacefully on the bus. He was tired of the wizarding world after four years and after seeing that pretty boy, Cedric Diggory, die by the hand of his parents' betrayer and then no one believing him he decided to cut his losses. Luckily, Harry had a backup plan that just so happened to come into effect at his fifteenth birthday. During the summer of his third year, Harry had spent a lot of time exploring the multitude of shops in Diagon Alley and not just the obvious ones that all Hogwarts students knew about. In his explorations he came across a rather shabby looking shop, but that did not deter him from entering. It was quite comical to watch the shopkeeper react to a customer.

Harry found out that the store was responsible for listing possible locations for other schools a wizard or witch could got to. When Harry asked why the store was at such at an out of the way place he learned that it was a ministry directive as none of the idiots in charge wanted their subjects to know they had a choice in their education and the fact that Hogwarts had fallen greatly in the eyes of the rest of the world. However, because he had entered Hogwarts and gone through a full year at the school, he was stuck in a magically binding contract until he passed his OWLs. Furthermore, there weren't a whole lot of schools that would be willing to take in someone from Hogwarts. Fortunately, there was one school in Japan that didn't care where you were from and took in all that wanted to come. The headmaster had even sent Harry a letter to explain the process of applying that night when he seriously considered the idea. The opportunity was too good to pass up.

So Harry returned to his third year with a plan to study for the OWLs that he had set up with a false identity and the help of his goblin friends. He had also had the strange magical growth that was centered in his scar removed which also improved his eyesight greatly, though he kept his glasses to avoid any awkward questions. Harry was also going to be learning Japanese as well as studying all about the various monsters in the world to prepare himself for Yokai Academy. It would have been near impossible, but the goblins had also allowed him into the Potter artifact vault to get ahold of one of the time turners. Those were a godsend and Harry was able to take his OWLs by his fourteenth birthday. It was great that he had accomplished his goals, but since it was considered a high school, Harry had to wait a full year before he was able to attend.

His goal for the fourth year was simply to catch up on the mundane studies that he had missed the past three years, plus what he would miss for the fourth year, but of course his run of good luck would have to run out as once again October 31st tried to screw him over. Thrust into a tournament designed for students that were supposed to have three years seniority, Harry did not have a pleasant year in Hogwarts. The good thing that came out of it was that Harry no longer felt guilty about not telling his friends or honorary family members about leaving Hogwarts at the end of the year as they all had cut ties with him when they didn't believe his claims about not entering his own name. Of course, they had changed their tune after the first task and seeing how he had almost died, but Harry did not forgive the fools that were supposed to believe him. After all, he had never given them a reason to not believe him.

The fourth day of summer break Harry had boarded a plane to Japan and now he was on a bus heading towards Yokai Academy. "So you're Aono Tsukune?" The bus driver asked, his eyes glowing to freak out the new kid.

"Y-Yes," The newly dubbed Tsukune answered as the doors closed behind them.

"Then I suggest you find a seat," The bus driver said before starting, "Also, you may want to make friends with the boy back there. You'll need allies for your new school. After all, Yokai Academy is a very horrifying school," The driver chuckled making Tsukune gulp.

Tsukune sat down in the seat across the aisle from Harry taking the advice of the driver to heart. "Hey, I'm Aono Tsukune," He said catching Harry's attention.

"Potter Harry," Harry said in greeting. Harry wondered what type of monster the boy across from him was. What Tsukune said next dispelled that train of thought though.

"Do you know why the academy is called the Monster Academy? I mean monsters aren't real so why would they call the academy that?"

Harry stared at the boy across the aisle in disbelief. An actual human was going to Yokai Academy and he didn't know what he was going to. Tsukune was going to die quickly if that was truly what he believed, but Harry was saved from answering when the bus driver spoke up. "We're here," He said and the two boys grabbed their luggage to get off the bus, "You two have fun now and do be careful," The driver said as he laughed to himself driving through the tunnel once more.

As the two looked around, Tsukune started freaking out. Harry could kind of see where the other boy was coming from since he wasn't prepared for the weirdness. Right in front of them was a scarecrow with its head being a carved pumpkin, ready for Halloween. Off to the distance was the stereotypical haunted mansion, complete with lightning appearing right behind it as they looked at the school.

"Where in the world are we? What kind of school is this Harry?" Tsukune asked. However, Harry had already grabbed his bag and was walking towards the school. Harry wasn't trying to be mean to the kid and if Tsukune actually survived the first few days then he wouldn't mind becoming friends with the boy, but there was no way he was jumping into a brand new friendship once again. He had been burnt too recently to go in blind.

Tsukune had caught up to Harry finally and the two walked in silence, awkwardly in Tsukune's case before the silence was interrupted by a loud shout. "Look out! Coming through! Get out of the way!"

Tsukune was able to dive out of the way, but Harry had turned to face the oncoming figure first, which resulted in him getting run into by a bike and a girl. He was just glad that he had researched ways to strengthen his body so he wasn't in too much pain. He would be sore later on and he would have to check out the cut that he had just received. Of course that was after he got the admittedly attractive pink haired girl off of him.

"Oh I'm so sorry about this," The girl said while straddling him in a very provocative looking manor, "I got a little dizzy from my anemia as I haven't had blood in a while. I'm Akashia Moka by the way."

"Potter Harry," Harry replied with a smile, "The boy who ran off at the word blood was Aono Tsukune."

"Oh dear, I hope he isn't scared of me?" The Moka said worriedly. Harry could tell that she was a rather kind hearted girl and she would be interesting to hang around.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. You see he's a full human and he might be a little in over his head, if he survives the first few days I'll probably help him out." As Harry was talking he felt a small bead of blood travel down his chin and Moka's eyes were focused on it. As she leaned down, one of the monsters that Harry had studied before coming to the school came to him. He tried to say something before Moka bit him, but unfortunately he reacted too late and was forced to just accept that he was being fed on by a vampire. Now that he knew she was a vampire, he was slightly dreading the coming confrontation.

Finally, Moka was done feeding and popped up slightly embarrassed, "Sorry about that. Since I'm a vampire it's kind of hard for me to control myself sometimes."

Harry sighed, "That's fine, but now I'm going to have to take your rosary off and talk to your other half."

"What? Why?! I'm scary when I become a vampire!"

"Be that as it may, I'm a fairly powerful wizard with a bit of creature blood in me. Because of this if I was ever to be bitten by a vampire I would either become a vampire, a thrall, or a rather protective dhampir servant and blood bank," Harry shrugged.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that," Moka said as her eyes slightly watered thinking that she had ruined this nice boy's life.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I knew there were risks when coming here and there are benefits when coming under the influence of a vampire. Listen, we can talk more after we get up and I can talk to your more vampire like side." It was then that Moka finally noticed their position and quickly got up and then helped Harry get to his feet as well. Taking a deep breath, Harry grasped the rosary on her chest, while trying not to get too excited about the position that his hand was in, before pulling lightly on the piece of jewelry that separated the two halves of one vampire.

There was a bright flash of light before an overwhelmingly oppressive feeling settled over the immediate area. Moka's hair had turned a silvery color while her eyes were now the blood red that all associated with true vampires, it was also noticeable that her posture had changed to one that screamed to listen to her. "You are the one that removed my seal?" The new and improved Moka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes my lady," Harry answered with a respectable bow raising his status with the vampire before him. Vampires were the only creatures that truly scared Harry as they were one of the few creatures that a general purpose spell didn't even effect and the ones that would stop them required an immense magical strength. "I don't know how much you are aware of what's just happened, but your other half just fed from me and I am an unattached wizard who hasn't had any contact with any of your energies before. Of course this means…"

"This means that I get to decide what happens to you now, yes I know. Luckily for you, now is not the time for me to acquire thralls so it is between a vampire and a dhampir." She thought for a moment before speaking once again, "Expose your neck so I may taste how powerful you are." By this time, Harry couldn't have denied her even if he wanted to as his magic was now fully recognizing the being in front of him as his master and if she didn't decide within the hour, he would lose all sense of self and become a thrall for her. The bite and gentle sucking of his blood was becoming more euphoric as well. Moka stepped back with slightly rosy cheeks and an unknown look into her eyes that quickly faded before Harry could get a read on it. "Much too powerful in your magic to become a fully-fledged vampire and your blood is too tasty for me to give it up," For some reason that sent a pleasurable feeling up Harry's spine, "So you shall become my loyal dhampir. Are you ready?"

Nodding nervously, Harry exposed his wrists to his new mistress. She ripped a small cut across them before making a small cut on her own on her fingers and allowed a few drops of blood to fall on the open wounds of Harry. Instantly, he felt a burning sensation coursing through his body as the power of a vampire started to change his DNA. If Moka had decided to fully turn Harry this would be the point in which he would bite down and begin to suck on his mistress' blood, but instead he simply waited as the feeling disappeared. Harry knew that the process was nearing completion when he was forced to his knees as suddenly sounds and smells that Harry hadn't noticed before were now prevalent and he simply couldn't hold his focus with so many new sensations.

Moka's vampire side saw the boy in front of her dropped to his knees as his body grew used to the changes in his body. The next thing that she knew, she was on the ground with her arms wrapped his body as he was racked with the pain that came from the new sensations. She didn't know why she did this, but when his spasms decreased and he leaned heavily on her, she felt really good. It took a few minutes, but Harry finally calmed down.

"Are you okay now?" Moka asked with concern evident in her voice and eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. So, shall we finally get to school?"

"Let's," She said before returning her Rosario to her chain. Her silver hair then turned back to her much loved pink and Harry had to spend the rest of the trip to the school convincing Moka that she hadn't in fact ruined his life. It was an interesting start to his new school.

**A/N: I discovered this series on this site and then looked at Netflix. Just another crossover that may or may not be continued.**


	7. Another Avenger

"Stand down," Natasha said in her earpiece as she slowly put away her own gun. She and the SHIELD agents that had surrounded the house had gotten worried that the other guy was about to make an appearance, but Dr. Banner was simply staring there smiling, as if he found the whole situation amusing. What worried Natasha though was that there was no confirmation from her team and instead dead silence. "Report!"

"There a bit busy being unconscious," A new voice said and Bruce's smile seem to grow as the petite brunette made her appearance known. This had apparently just gotten a lot more complicated if what the newcomer had just said was true.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked in concern and moved to hug the newcomer.

"Of course," The woman scoffed, "It's not the first time that I've had to take on a group, and truthfully they weren't that well trained." Natasha's estimation of the woman rose as she knew that even those that weren't considered well trained by her standards in SHIELD were still nothing to take lightly. "So, which government wants you now and why?"

"The Black Widow here apparently represents SHIELD and needs my brains not my brawn to track something down."

"And were you just going to snatch my husband away from me without letting me know?" The unidentified woman asked with a raised eyebrow and Natasha knew that she would have to ask how she did that since the face made even her feel guilty.

"Who are you?" The Widow asked, "There's nothing about Dr. Banner being married in SHIELDs dossier."

"Well since you asked so nicely," You could feel the sarcasm roll off the brunettes tongue, "I'm Hermione Banner, and formerly I was a Granger."

"Granger," Natasha said in surprise, "You wouldn't be…" She was interrupted by her phone and she angrily answered it. "I'm kind of in the middle of something so this better be important Harry."

"It is," The voice on the other side assured her, "You're with Banner right now aren't you?"

"Yes, he's standing right in front of me with his apparently irate and dangerous wife."

"Ah, I see. Tell his wife that someone from her past will be there in a few seconds, he is a friend, and to not wipe your memory."

Before Natasha could retort the line went dead and she put her phone away. "Problems in SHIELD?" Hermione asked tersely.

"I don't know," She admitted grudgingly. "Apparently my partner is an old friend of yours and he told me to tell you not to wipe my memory."

"Who could-" Hermione was interrupted by a sharp crack just outside of the house and then the door opened to reveal a man of average height who was trimmed like a runner and had startlingly green eyes that reminded the three others of emeralds. "Harry…"

The newly revealed Harry Potter grinned at his oldest friend and moved to wrap her in a hug that she happily reciprocated. "Well, this wasn't how I wanted us to meet up again, but I won't say that it isn't good to see you again Mione."

The other two tensed at seeing their partners hug someone that they had never seen before in a more than simple acquaintance way. They broke the hug quick enough though and Hermione was the first to speak. "Why are you here Harry and dressed in a suit?"

Harry sighed and raked his hand through his messy hair while moving to Natasha and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I'm with SHIELD Hermione and before you start on me, no I did not tell them where you two were located because they already knew. When I heard that they sent Natasha after Dr. Banner though, I kind of rushed over here to stop you from permanently hurting someone. I remember how protective you got while we were in school and how you lost that sense of moral justice in the war. Plus I finally get to meet your husband and threaten him like any good brother figure should do."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop her grin from forming on her face. She hadn't seen Harry in almost two years because of her husband's condition and the fact they had to be on the move almost constantly. She truthfully didn't care too much about Ron as he thought that Hermione belonged to him and they had left on rather vicious terms, but her and Harry had always had a close relationship since that fateful Halloween. "So, did you come for me, Bruce, or your partner?" Hermione asked with a pointed glance at Natasha.

"It's a mix between you and Natasha with her edging you out, I couldn't really care about Dr. Banner truth be told," Harry answered and Hermione sent a questioning look Harry's way to figure out why the agent would rank higher than her. Harry drew her eyes to his left hand where she noticed the gold band on his finger and the closeness the two were displaying. She tried to suppress it, she really did, but it didn't do too good before she squealed and launched herself at the two and wrapped them in a rather tight hug.

Natasha was surprised, but Harry simply laughed and wrapped his best friend in a return hug which prompted Natasha to do the same. "Oh no, I'm so sorry that I threatened you!" Hermione said horrified at the prospect of basically harming her sister-in-law.

"That is okay," Natasha reassured her, "I have done the same thing when someone threatened Harry." Harry simply nodded beside her, those people never lasted long and she was effective against the few fan girls that he couldn't avoid.

"We'll have to talk soon," Hermione stated in a way that left no room for discussion, "I'm sure no one has told you about Harry's past mistakes while we were in school and Harry refuses to tell me any embarrassing stories anymore. Come on Bruce, we're leaving with Harry and Natasha."

Bruce simply stared at his wife as she led the other woman out of the house and chattered away. Harry came up to the man and sighed in agreement, "Hermione was always a bit forceful as I'm sure you already know. If it's any consolation, we really don't need the other guy, at least not yet. If we fail to find what we're looking for though, we might need an appearance. Oh and if you ever hurt her, I don't care what you turn into, I will kill you." Harry whistled merrily as he followed the two women and left Bruce slightly fearful along with confused. In the end there was nothing more to do than simply follow the three before him.

When the group was on the plane that SHIELD had sent, Hermione had decided that she was going to get answers from her best friend. "Alright, now spill Mr. Potter. When did you join SHIELD and why is this the first time I've ever heard about you marrying? I thought you had given up your thrill seeking days."

Harry smiled and simply rubbed his wife's hand. "As much as you knew me, did you honestly think that I had given up thrill seeking and was simply traveling? I owed SHIELD too much and it didn't hurt that I already knew Natasha who joined SHIELD a few months after we defeated Voldemort."

"What do you mean Harry? What did you owe SHIELD and how did you know her? I thought you were isolated during the summers."

"Didn't you ever wonder how I was so cool under pressure and seemed to know exactly how to react when we were battling?" Hermione had to admit to herself that that had always been nagging her when they were younger and nodded her head. "SHIELD knows about the magical world, but generally leaves us undisturbed. Fortunately, they didn't feel that Voldemort was a threat to take lightly and when they saw that I was being targeted but not trained, they were there. They couldn't help me with my spell work, but they did give me pointers in tactics as well as physical education and made me think a bit more. There was a good reason that I was such a good teacher in the DA. I met Natasha that next summer and she helped me move past Sirius' death. She also kicked my butt in martial arts all in the effort of training of course."

Natasha just smiled and kiss Harry's hand that she held. Hermione wanted to ask the obvious question, but she didn't want to sound like a whiney child, but apparently Harry expected her question. "You're wondering why I didn't tell you fifth or even sixth year aren't you?"

"Well yeah, I mean we were best friends and told each other everything. How could you hide something this big from me?"

Harry shrugged, "You have to remember that I was alone that summer after the tournament. I was a rather moody bastard because I had been kept in the dark by my friends. Sure I had somewhat forgiven you, but that was my hint of teenage rebellion in fifth year since no one would allow me any other freedom so I withheld the information. I had planned on telling you when we got to Hogwarts, but that was a rather busy year and it never seemed to be the right time to tell you, especially after those occulmency lessons with Snape. That was what convinced me that he wasn't teaching me since he always brought my worst memories to the forefront and didn't even touch on my training.

"After Sirius died, I met Natasha on one of her jobs, not that I knew it of course, and she helped me get over Sirius' death, the prophecy, and casting an unforgivable on Bellatrix. You know how that year turned out and when we were on the hunt, it never really came up. After all, you both probably would have left if you knew that I was gaining more training but we were never getting anywhere on the hunt."

Hermione had the decency to blush at the reminder of those two years where she acted extremely out of character. If she had listened to Harry, then the war may not have lasted as long, but she had been so certain she was right. That, more than anything, had woken her up to the realities of the world. "I really can't blame you Harry for keeping those secrets. Me and Ron didn't really do anything to inspire confidence and I'm kind of surprised you trusted us with the knowledge of the horcruxes and the hunt."

"You two were my best friends, not like I wouldn't tell you, but I don't know, it just never seemed right. Then, I pretty much joined SHIELD right after our crash course in eighth year when we started drifting away from the Weasleys and I technically couldn't tell you."

"Harry Potter, the boy who rebelled, actually listening to the rules," Hermione laughed and Natasha was right after her.

"Trust me," Widow said, "He's apparently just as bad."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you two. You had decided to go to uni Hermione, so I didn't want to add to your stress and what could I have told Ron and Ginny. Besides, it's like I said, I owed SHIELD and Natasha too much to tell you."

Hermione sighed, "I understand Harry and now at least I do know."

"True… So introduce me," Harry said with a grin, "I know Dr. Banner is your husband and I know who he is, but how did you two meet?"

Hermione smiled fondly and leaned into Bruce's side, which was mirrored by Natasha and Harry and she launched into her story. Hermione, after she graduated, had taken to traveling the world and supposedly, Harry's saving people thing had rubbed off on he as she tried to do everything she could to those she met that were down on their luck. That was how she met Bruce as she had been working in one of the local houses, simply helping where she could. "Bruce tried to get me to leave him, but I had experience with the hero types that seemed to think they were cursed to never know love," She stared pointedly at Harry for a moment, "I'll have to thank Remus the next time I see him."

"Oh ha ha," Harry drawled, "You are just a riot. The Lupins are actually the only ones that know about what I do. Tonks noticed the way I carried myself and how I reacted just after the final battle. Well Luna knows to, but she's always known more than what seemed natural."

"True, so where are we going?" Hermione asked as the four of them settled in for the long flight to the heli-carrier.

**A/N: This will most likely be continued this summer by me, but like all 'chapters' in this story, it is up for adoption. Just remember to tell me if you take it up as there are others that want to read it too. **


	8. Another Dragon Rider

Harry Potter snuck down to the pens where the dragons were kept the night after Hagrid had shown him what the first task was. He was curious, as first year he found himself catching snippets of words right before they managed to smuggle Norbert out of the school. He thought he had just been hearing voices, but the next year when he found out he could speak to snakes, he was intrigued. It seemed that the dragon handlers had their camp far away from the actual dragons and the dragons were quite a bit calmer than they had been last night. Steeling himself, Harry stepped out of the cover of the forest slowly and approached the four dragons and their hungry eyes.

"Excuse me," Harry said in snake speech, he may have acted like he hated it, but it was too useful a tool to actually hate, "But can you understand me?"

"We can understand all languages you puny human. What do you think we are, stupid?" The great horntail hissed back.

"I am sorry," Harry answered, "I just didn't know that I would be able to communicate with you."

The Chinese Fireball lifted its head in astonishment. "You can understand us hatchling?" Apparently the dragons did not notice he had spoken in hissing noises. "How is this possible?"

"I do not know great one," Harry replied, he might have been laying it on thick, but better to be a kiss up than dead. "I seem to have the powers to speak to snakes and now it appears that it has extended to dragons as well."

"Interesting," The horntail mused. "Come closer hatchling so we may better look at you."

Nervously, Harry shuffled forward. After all, they did not say that he would be safe, but they just wanted to get a better look at him. Being this close to a dragon without threat of a fire instantly burning him, was pretty cool. Where the horntail at first glance looked to have only solid black scales, closer inspection showed grey and dark brown as well. All of the dragons had different shades and colors, although they did not look any less menacing.

"There is a darkness upon this boy great mother, a darkness that infects his pure soul."

"Yes I see it. Come here child, I need to remove that scar on your head with dragon's breath. That is dark magic at work on your very existence." Stepping forward nervously, Harry waited as the dragon took a lungful of air and blew on his face. Distantly he heard screaming and then a black wisp rose up that he just caught before a concentrated burst from the Swedish dragon destroyed the wisp. "There hatchling, might I ask why you were carrying around such evil on your face?"

"What was that?" Harry asked, "I was told that my scar was just that, a scar."

"Oh hatchling, you have been lied to about that. If you are agreeable, Long Fang, the dragon you humans call Fireball, has a way to tell if any more things have been hidden from you."

Harry nodded and went to stand in front of the specified dragon. After all, the Horntail had gotten rid of the spirit when she said she would and there was no reason to not trust the dragons. "Good hatchling, now look into my eyes and simply relax. If you feel a slight pressure in your head, try not to fight it." Harry did indeed feel the mental intrusion, but did as the dragon asked and fought hard not to fight against the probe. It was only a matter of minutes, where Harry saw only brief glances of what the dragon was looking at before the dragon let out a massive roar. "Defilers! Cheats! How dare they do this to a hatchling?!"

As the dragon roared, a wave of fresh memories washed over Harry. He saw him going to Gringotts after his first year and learning that withdrawals had been made in his name. He saw Ron and Hermione discussing their plans to spy on him each year. He saw how he had discovered the potions that he was fed while at Hogwarts and the blocks placed on him that prevented him from growing in any way that did not go to plan according to Albus Dumbledore. He saw Sirius and Remus beating him for living while James and Lily died. And then he saw all those memories obliviated. Soon, he felt the righteous anger that the oldest dragon felt as well.

"What is it?" The other dragons asked. Harry then broke down and started to sob at how he had been manipulated. The lies his so called friends and family told him. While Harry was trying to get himself under control, the dragons all shared the memories that the Chinese one had discovered. Soon all the dragons were chomping at the bit to get to the bearded one and his companions.

"Oh young hatchling, the world has not been kind to you. You now have the memories that you should have and your blocks have been removed, but it is not safe for you to return."

"But what will I do? I don't have anywhere else that I could go."

Harry saw the dragons look at each other and then as one nodded. "You have a choice hatchling. There are many worlds in this universe and quite a few of them have dragons. With the powers of us here, we can transport you to the world of our choosing, where you can live out your life. I will warn you that many of these worlds that have dragons are also in a state of war or will be soon. We dragons are powerful, and although we are peaceful creatures by nature, humans always seem to corrupt us for their power. We have a world picked out for you young Harry and if you are agreeable we will give you the knowledge of this world and ask that you take an egg from each of our nests if you decide to go. We have lost a connection to all our brothers and sisters from this realm and it can never be good if that happens."

"There's not really much of a choice is there? After all, you are giving me the chance to start a new life in a new world, with the knowledge that you have. I would be insane and still be under the blocks if I were to refuse this generous offer."

"Very good child, now step in the middle of us. Good, now focus your magic to your eyes and then outwards towards us and we shall take care of the rest." Harry was soon filled with a fountain of knowledge. He soon discovered the three main languages of the land, the many landmarks and what the races called them, and the dragon riders. "Fly swift young one and fight for freedom."

**A/N: I had thought to make this part of the Inheritance Cycle, but you could change it up and put it in Game of Thrones or another series. Once again, let me know if you want to adopt any story. **


	9. Potter and the Goddess

**HP/ Percy Jackson**

He brought his hammer down once more before plunging the glowing piece of metal into the tub of water that he kept near him, releasing a torrent of steam and cooling what was soon to be another blade. He wiped the sweat that had accumulated on his brow and decided that after looking at the shape it was far enough along that he could stop tonight. There was no real reason to hurry after all since he never sold a weapon before it was completed and any orders he took were completed on his own time. He would finish it within a year of course, but he wouldn't hurry on a project unless it was something new. Closing up his forge, he sighed at the thought that he had been trained to kill and destroy for most of his life and now he was creating.

Harry Potter wasn't the happiest he could ever be with his new life, but he was content and a lot happier than he would have been if he had stayed in Britain. It only took a year and a half after he killed Voldemort for everything to revert back to the way it was. Unfortunately, even his friends went along with the ride and had thought he was deranged for thinking those things. Harry saw the writing on the wall when the ministry started putting pressure on him to join the aurors, something that he had never wanted to do and he had only said he wanted the job to piss off Umbridge. So, Harry had transferred all of his vaults, he had received quite a few from the right of conquest, and his books to America. The Americans welcomed Harry with open arms and helped set him up in an out of the way manor. The only thing that they asked of him was to give various lectures during the year on tactics of terrorist organizations and help out if they had their own dark lord that they couldn't handle. Harry saw no reason to deny them this as he was had experience and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin his new home.

Harry had just locked up the forge and was about to go to bed when his alert wards pinged. Confused as he had muggle repelling wards on his home and there was no reason for an American auror to arrive at the moment. Plus, the wards had acted up near the woods and not at the path that lead up to the house, so Harry was curious and for the first time since he arrived in America, he withdrew the elder wand and marched to something that would change his existence.

Even though Harry had had his eyes repaired by magic, it was still pretty dark when he looking for the disturbance and thus he was reminded of how he went about for the first seventeen years of his life and he remembered how much it sucked. He heard what had caused the commotion before he was upon it and he was only a few feet away from it so he hurried and he instantly knew it was supernatural, but not in the way he was used to. There was a girl in a silver parka that was barely hanging onto her consciousness and bow with two dogs that Harry would have to say were demonic. Both dogs were baring down on the downed girl, and Harry's instincts acted up. Instantly a stream of multicolored lights came out of his wand and launched towards to the two hell hounds. It didn't take long before there were two mounds of gold dust.

When he was sure that there was no other danger nearby, he turned to the girl that he had just rescued. The girl was currently struggling to remain conscious as her eyes constantly drooped, but she held firm to her bow even though her hands were shaking too much to aim. "You can rest now," Harry said to the raven haired girl in front of him, "I know who your mistress is, so I will not touch you except to move you into the house. You are safe enough in my house."

Harry couldn't tell if the girl actually hear him and believed, or it was simply good timing, but she released the death grip on her bow and he was just able to wandlessly catch her in a levitation charm. It looked like he would have to talk to his partner tonight and he really didn't want to. After all, who would ever want to truly talk to death?

"Ah, it's so good of you to call me master," Death himself said once Harry had deposited the girl in one of his extra bedrooms. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Yes, yes, you're a riot and that never get old Thanatos." Many people would be scared and rather humble in the face of the god of death, but Harry didn't have to worry about that. He was not immortal, but Thanatos couldn't claim his soul until the end of what would probably be a rather long natural life. Such was the power of the Deathly Hallows. The wizards had greatly romanticized the legend of the hallows and Thanatos hadn't been very forthcoming of what actually had happened or what Harry's responsibilities were, but that was no matter.

"I try," Death smiled and if Harry wasn't used to it, he would have shivered in fright. Seeing Death himself smile at you was not a pleasant sight. "So seriously Harry, why did you ask me to come here? I know you wouldn't unless something important had come up."

"I just have to verify something Death. Those hunters that you told me about wear silver parkas and wield bows consistently right?"

"Oh ho," Thanatos grinned and leaned forward in his seat, "You get your first taste of this world and it is something that if you don't handle correctly, I won't have a partner anymore. You are interesting Harry."

"Great," Harry sighed as he ran his hand through his untamable hair that he had yet to conquer even when he was working in the forge, "This wasn't the introduction I was hoping for. Can you tell me if Lady Artemis is close by, or do I have time to update my will?"

"She is not close at the moment, but I have a feeling that you will meet her by early morning."

Harry sighed once again and stood up, "Thank you Thanatos."

"My pleasure Harry," Death grinned, showing his white teeth that would have made Hermione's parents envious, "And for what it is worth, I hope you don't meet me tomorrow." In a pillar of black flames he disappeared from the house and Harry was left to prepare for the arrival of a man hating goddess. He idly wondered if she liked waffles.

Artemis was worried about one of her hunters and more importantly her oldest and most trusted. Zoe was not one to be late in reporting back, so she had reason to be a bit nervous about it. She had tracked her wayward follower to the edge of forest where she found a bit of blood that seemed to come from Artemis herself as she grew pale. It was then that she felt the power on the edge of her senses and it took a moment for her to place just what that power was before she became infinitely more worried for her friend. Just as she was about to retreat and summon the rest of her girls a regal looking snowy white owl swooped down with a bit of parchment attached to her leg.

"Is this from your master?" Artemis asked wearily. She knew what wizards were capable of with just a parchment and ordinarily she wouldn't truly be worried, but if a wizard already knew about the mythical world of where she came from, things could get a bit dicey and more importantly to Artemis, she would be restrained just long enough to have the rest of her hunters try and find her. However, her fears were quickly diminished when the owl made what would could be considered a shrug as if saying who the master was, was up to debate. With her connection to animals, Artemis felt more at ease with taking the note as animals always tried to warn her, and anybody that was around them, if danger was near.

**_Lady Artemis or one of her hunters,_**

**_You need not worry about your companion as she is safely tucked away in one of the many rooms in my manor. I would be happy to escort whoever to your companion and will most likely be in the forge. No, I am not a son of Hephaestus, though I could probably be a descendant of him._**

**_Your servant,_**

**_Harry Potter_**

**_P.S. Would you like some waffles?_**

Artemis had to reread the post script a half dozen times before she turned back to the owl. "Your boy is an interesting character isn't he?" She asked and if she didn't know any better, she would have sworn the owl sighed and nodded. She knew of Harry Potter of course, all the gods knew of Harry and his defeat of Voldemort and they had been worried for a while. If there was one male that she could trust with one of hunters it would probably be Harry as he had never taken advantage of any girl or had used his fame to get a girl even though Aphrodite had tried to interfere with the young man's life. Still gazing at the beautiful owl before her, Artemis asked, "Would you be kind enough to escort me to his forge?"

Bobbing her head, the owl took off in a lofty flight that led the goddess of the hunt to the small shed behind the manor and the ringing of metal confirmed the idea that whoever was here was indeed a wizard as it was barely large enough for someone to stand in. Artemis opened the door and she had to stop from licking her lips at the fine specimen before her. She had never sworn an oath to remain a virgin and her man hating ways was more to protect her hunters than actual hatred of the other, less useful half of the population. That didn't mean she would be like Aphrodite or even Athena, even though her brainy half-sister had never actually slept with someone, she had more partners than Aphrodite some years. Yes, she wouldn't be like her family if she didn't have her girls to look after, but she could appreciate a fine body.

Artemis tore her gaze from the distracted and shirtless wizard and looked at the walls that held the variety of weapons and armor that Harry had made since he moved to America all those years ago. Some of the artifacts were crude and you could tell that he had possessed only a little skill in the art of forging, but they got progressively better. Her silver eyes landed on a bow that appeared to be made of glass that Harry had completed with a quiver. When she felt the bow however, she knew that it was far stronger than just simple glass.

"That was a difficult thing to create," Harry said and Artemis jumped in surprise as she hadn't noticed the banging had disappeared, "And I'm not entirely sure why I made it, as I have yet to figure out how to shoot a bow. The bow is made by glass tempered in dragon fire and enchanted to ten times its original strength while still being springy enough to use. The quiver is made up of scraps of different metals and is perhaps more malleable than leather. It's also enchanted, but it will summon any arrow that has been shot from the bow as long as the arrow is still in good condition."

"That is rather impressive," Artemis said and turned to face Harry. She noticed that her eyes didn't have to travel far to look into his and figured she must have unconsciously shifted to an older age when she was checking him out.

"Ah, forgive me," Harry said while wiping off his hands on his pants and then sticking his hand out for a shake, "I'm Harry Potter. From the energy that seems to be flowing from you, you must be Lady Artemis, correct?"

"Indeed. It is a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter, the gods followed your adventures in Hogwarts very closely, especially after Tom Riddle was resurrected."

"That's slightly concerning," Harry laughed, "Only some of the most powerful beings on the planet taking a personal interest in me, even if it was for just a short time." Shaking his head, Harry continued, "Anyways, I'm assuming that you would like to check on your hunter?"

"Indeed," Artemis nodded and Harry led her through the house and up to the second story and the room that Harry had deposited the hunter in. When Harry opened the door, he was instantly met with a bow drawn and a rather murderous looking hunter on the other end of the arrow. Chuckling at Harry's wide eyes, Artemis spoke, "Zoe, perhaps you could not threaten the man who saved you last night and has offered us breakfast?"

"My lady," Zoe said in surprise at seeing Artemis behind the man. She was about to say something more, but before she could say anything else, her stomach growled in supposed agreement with her suggestion. "Breakfast does sound good," She admitted grudgingly.

The group of three soon found themselves in one of two kitchens in the house as Harry mixed the ingredients and the two hunters sat at the bar. "So," Harry said as he stirred, "Can I ask why Zoe here was around my house last night and why there were two hellhounds about to rend you into potion ingredients?"

Zoe didn't appear to want to answer, but Artemis saw no harm in answering a curious mind. "Zoe is my oldest hunter currently and my lieutenant. Occasionally, her duties get to her at times and she goes on solo hunts to relieve some stress. It's usually after I am required to leave the hunt at Camp Half Blood for some reason or the other."

"Camp Half-Blood," Harry mused while pouring the batter, "Isn't that the camp for demigods? Also, do you two want any toppings on your waffles or bacon?" He asked while taking out a packet of bacon and started the frying. Somehow he had found another snowy white owl that loved bacon and expected to be served some every morning.

"Surprise me," Artemis stated.

"You know about our world?" Zoe asked.

"I didn't use to, in fact I have known of the gods and all things that pertain to your world for less than ten years. As to how I came about this information," Harry shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure what I can tell you. Lady Artemis would probably be the best one to tell you."

"Just Artemis, please Harry," Artemis smiled at their current cook and Zoe turned a surprised look towards her lady. "Anyways Zoe, Harry here is Thanatos' new partner, would you say that's a good description Harry?"

"That's fair enough I suppose."

"But what does that mean?" Zoe asked the all too important question.

Harry shrugged as he poured the batter for the last waffle. "Basically, I've been granted an immortality that's pretty similar to the hunters and my magic is quite potent. In return, I'm tasked with taking out the so called immortals on this planet that try to go against nature and more importantly against death. Thanatos doesn't mind too much when someone turns into an immortal, but some people go too far. I think I've killed three since Voldemort if you don't count the few vampires that have met their end."

Zoe's eyes widened a bit in surprise as Harry didn't look to be anything special. Sure, he had bulked up a little because of the metal work, but he didn't really show it. They sat down to eat and Zoe took the time to fully appreciate Harry's owl while she preened under the attention and devoured all bacon that was left undefended.

"I must thank you for breakfast Harry, but we need to get back to camp as I'm sure the rest of the girls are growing worried."

"Of course," Harry smiled at the two and Artemis fought to keep a blush down as his green eyes gazed at her and Zoe was left confused as well. Harry waved his hand and the bow that she had been in his shop appeared in his hands as he pushed it towards her. She tried to deny such a generous gift, "Take it Artemis. I do not care who wields it between you and one of your girls, but I can't even begin to shoot it."

"Thank you Harry," Artemis smiled as she clutched the bow possessively.

"Think nothing of it. And now that you know of me, if your hunters do not wish to stay at Camp Half-Blood they are welcome here, as long as you send word ahead."

"Just my hunters?" Artemis asked and she truly couldn't understand just why she had asked.

"As if I would deny a goddess," Harry replied with mirth in his eyes. If the goddess known for hating men was going to flirt with him, then he was going to take full advantage of the opportunity.

"Very well Harry, we will see each other again." With a flash the goddess and her lieutenant were gone from Harry's manor and the start of Harry's new adventure had begun.

**A/N: No real plans for this, but a story is in here somewhere. Obviously, I would like a Harry/Artemis pairing, but beyond that it is simply up to you. If you decided to adopt, let me know so others that were interested in my stories continuing could read as well. **


	10. Games Master

**This is purely Hunger Games, no crossover.**

When that phone rang, he honestly thought about not answering if only for a few seconds. Not even a full two if he were to be honest with himself. That phone hadn't rang in three years and he hoped, naively of course, that he would no longer have to have to play President Snow's sick game, but apparently that was not to be. He picked up the phone and answered, "Tristan speaking?"

"Ah, Mr. Stone," The cultured voice of President Snow sounded over the phone, "I am in need of your skill set once again."

"I live to serve the Capitol sir," Tristan kept his voice level and leaned towards respectful although Snow knew that it was all just an act, but it was an act that needed to be played perfectly if Alan wanted to see past this year. "What is it that you need me for Mr. President?" It was too late for him to join the game makers and he knew exactly what Snow wanted from him, but it was all part of the game and Snow did so love his games.

"I feel that it is time for District Twelve to have another victor to celebrate. I will allow you to choose whichever one you want to mentor. I do hope they finally have a female victor though." Which meant that Tristan was going to pick whichever girl was reaped and there was nothing that he could do about it.

"I hope they at least are able to put up a fight," Tristan said in recognition of his orders. I hope that she isn't the usual half-starved child that comes out of the district so I don't have to pull of an absolute miracle. He knew that the day that one of his tributes died signaled the near end of his career if not the end. Unless Snow was merciful that day and allowed him to rejoin the game keepers.

"Oh, I'm sure that they will be able to handle your training," Snow says. You have another year at least as I'm not done with you, Tristan heard.

"Then I look forward to being in the Capitol once again."

"And we look forward to having you here again my boy." Snow cuts the connection and Tristan doesn't lose his composure or mask. He knows that the house is bugged, with plenty of cameras as well, but there is one place that he is safe in his house. One room that was devoid of anything that had been part of a deal that Tristan had struck with Snow once he figured out that the games never truly ended. It didn't matter that Snow knew what Alan did inside that room and just why he wanted it, because Alan never gave the president the satisfaction of breaking down.

Tristan had won the 44th Hunger Games at the age of fifteen from District Nine and he had done it brilliantly according to all viewers. He had manipulated each and every one of the other tributes without having to really do anything. The tributes never saw what was happening, but the audience did once Caesar went over the cause of deaths and noticed a similar pattern. Each and every death after the first two was because Tristan willed it so. He had a few deaths tied directly to his name, no one would ever get out of the games without blood on their hands, but he had never had to exert himself. But, perhaps he did too good of a job because President Snow approached him right before he went home. What was said, would haunt Tristan until he could finally lay down and die.

His safe room had been turned into an office devoid of a telephone or truly any electronics as Tristan trusted Snow about as far as he could lift a two ton concrete slab that was riveted to the ground. There was no symbol of Panem on the walls, but there were pictures of past tributes. The pictures of every tribute that was part of his games hung on the left wall of the office as you entered the office as well as the pictures of the tributes that died in the games he helped create. On the right wall was the pictures of the other tributes that he hadn't been allowed to really help when he was forced to help the other kid, while the wall right behind his desk was full of the pictures of those he had mentored. All had won of course, he was known as the Games Master for a reason.

There was silence in the room and Tristan was still for a moment, before his body shook with silent sobs and tears flowed down his face. Once again he was supposed to change a young teenager into what the Capitol wanted, a victor. He was just happy that those he mentored didn't end up like Finnick, selling their bodies to satisfy those desires by the Capitol. Johanna, Wiress, and Annie were three of his proudest works even though Annie had lost it. Those three had never been given thought about their bodies because they had something else to offer the Capitol and Snow, something that made them stand out. You wanted to stand out after the games, to do so meant you were valuable and you could protect those you cared about.

Wiping away his stray tears, he prepared himself and brought out a notepad. The reaping would be happening in two hours and although he would hate himself for it later, the Games Master was needed again. He was going to make the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games one to remember.

**A/N: I lost my motive for this story, but I kind of like the idea. If someone were to take over with this story, I implore you to either stick with the first book or make Katniss the badass she was supposed to be in books 2 and 3. **


	11. Orphan's Savior

As the Man-Who-Won closed his eyes for the last time, the duel with Voldemort having taken too much out of him and he was able to see that all the death eaters had died due to their connection to Voldemort. As he closed his eyes and breathed his last breath, Harry Potter had expected to wake up and meet his family. What he did not expect was to come face to face with three beings that their very power was causing him trouble breathing.

"Harry Potter, you have succeeded in your task placed on you by destiny. You have your reward of eternal happiness, but if you are agreeable we have another task for you."

"We are not here to take away you meeting your family once again, but we do wish for you to continue a life we have set out for you."

"I will meet my family though?" Harry managed to get out. A few hours ago he might have denied vehemently in doing anything more, but already his blood was singing for adventure and for some reason he knew the angels in front of him wouldn't send him where he was needed without the proper information.

"You are the possessor of the Hollows, a mistake of one of our own, but now that you have possessed them all we are able to bend the rules a bit. Any summons from the stone will now be partially corporal and as long as you summon the spirits they will not be in pain. At least as long as the visits are less than an hour in length."

Harry could live with that for now, he felt that if he did eventually get tired of whatever this job would be he could join them permanently. "So what's the job?"

The middle figure nodded and began to speak, "There are many different time periods and realities across the multi-verse and many have children such as you. Orphans at a young age who was marked by their parent's deaths and the somewhat poor upbringing they then suffered. Not all are abused or neglected, but still they are raised the way they shouldn't be. Sometimes it is because people don't realize the pain orphans feel. We would send you to these instances in the universe and share with your fellow chosen ones the love and training that they need."

"So let me get this straight, there are other kids out there in this multi-verse that have a prophecy for them? You want me to take these kids, most of them being orphans, and give them the things that I was constantly denied?" Briefly a flash of jealousy consumed Harry at the thought of all these kids getting the things that Harry had wished for repeatedly, but he took heart in the fact that he would be giving it to others.

"Indeed, we shall provide you the knowledge of the world you show up in along with the kid or kids you will be rescuing and the backstory that allows you to approach these children. You will be there only a few years to set them on the right path until their true teachers arrive. Do you accept this task that the creator has charged you with?"

"As long as I receive all that you have promised me I would be happy to at least try this new job out."

**A/N: Not my greatest work, but I wrote this in half an hour with no real effort. I just wanted to get this idea out there. An orphan chosen one dies after their last battle and in the afterlife they are approached to help those that have a similar path destined for them. You could choose another hero if you wanted to like Goku or Naruto or etc. I was thinking about sending Harry to the Naruto-verse or raising a young Bruce Wayne, but this is just an idea to throw out there. **


	12. Merlin Crossover

"My lady," A voice said breaking through Morgana's day dream. Her eyes met emerald green ones filled with concern and she couldn't help but to blush at the man's attention on her. She had chosen to ride today, but Uther would not let her out of the castle walls with at least one guard. She guessed it could have been worse as at least he let her out and today he had been convinced that one guard was enough for her. Luckily, the knight that she had her eye on for years volunteered for her guard as her father usually had to command someone to follow her. Harry Potter's mess of black hair and emerald eyes entranced her.

"My lady," Harry spoke as Morgana drifted off into her dreamland, "My lady are you alright?" Harry Potter, after years of fighting Voldemort had finally defeated the dark lord only for Voldemort to have one last surprise for him. As Riddle breathed his last breath, a trap was tripped and a surge of wild and uncontainable magic was unleashed hitting all those in the area. He wasn't sure what the trap was supposed to do, but for Harry it sent him to a time long passed with nothing other than what was on him at the time. Luckily for Harry, he had the Sword of Gryffindor, his wand, and a trunk filled with noble clothes and gold. For a few months, Harry simply took in the lay of the land while looking for a way back to his own time. After months of research it dawned on Harry that he had no desire to go back to his own time and decided that this was as good a place as any for him to live a life that he had been denied for all those years. A few simple charms in a small kingdom and Harry was a young lord, the last of his line simply looking for his purpose in life which wasn't too far from the truth.

After he had all the papers drawn up and had received even more instruction with the blade, Harry traveled across the land and then met up with a band of druids. With the druids help, Harry was able to discard his wand, actually he ended up giving it to the druids and in particular one Ollivander, for study which amused him slightly. He also learned of Camelot's deep seated hatred of anything magical and also of the great prophecy. Harry always had an interest in adventure and there were no stopping him from joining the fabled knights of Camelot. What made it even more interesting was his meeting the legendary Prince Arthur for the first time as well as his manservant Merlin. That tested Harry's mental shields to the max as he learned the great Merlin was a manservant at the beginning.

When Harry met Morgana for the first time, even though he knew of what she would become, he fell hard for her beauty and sharp wit. He tried everything to be near her which was why he volunteered for guard duty today. "I'm sorry Harry," Morgana said with a smile, "I was just lost in thought. Last night was not an easy night for me."

"I am sure," He said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Last night a fire had started in Morgana's chambers and everybody was on edge. "But you are safe now and that is what counts." He watched her as she seemed to be struggling with a difficult question. "Morgana what is it? You know you can tell me anything and I will keep your confidence."

This seemed to be the thing to say as she took a deep breath before speaking. "I think I have magic," She whispered as if afraid that if she spoke too loud, Uther would hear her from miles away.

"And what makes you think that you have magic Morgana?"

"That fire did not start on its own. I looked at a candle last night and with just a thought, flames sprung up and caught the curtain and when I screamed in fright, the windows broke. You believe me don't you Harry? You have to believe me!" Morgana begged and she looked so vulnerable as she did.

"What is your take on magic?" Harry asked, avoiding answering Morgana's question for the moment. "When you heard of magic as a little girl, before Uther went on his crusade against it, what did you see when you saw magic?"

"I don't, I don't know. Beauty perhaps. After all, the magic that a little girl would see was the street faring kind designed to draw in crowds from all around. There was a sense of wonderment as I saw the witches and wizards control the elements into different shapes and forms. But now, I don't know. Uther says that magic is dangerous and unnatural, that those who use it are evil and their soul is blackened from practicing it."

"And do you think my soul is black?"

"What do you mean is your soul…" Her question was cut off as Harry held a small flame in his hands and was gazing intensely at her. "You can use…"

"Magic. Yes, I can use it. You are not alone Morgana if what you can truly do is magic. Honestly, for a kingdom so dead set on wiping out all traces of magic it has an extraordinary amount available."

"But how?"

"No one knows how one is chosen to wield such powers, but that does not mean you can't learn how to use it. I have trained since I was eleven to wield my magic and I can easily teach you how to control it, if you want?"

"Yes! Yes!" Morgana yelled while having a wide smile on her face. She wasn't alone in Camelot with her powers and she would be able to spend more time with her crush. So swept up in her elatedness that she proceeded to kiss Harry on the lips. Both sets of eyes flew open at her impulse decision and she quickly broke apart. "Forgive me Harry, I do not know what came over me. If you know longer wish to teach me magic, I quite understand."

Harry said nothing which made Morgana squirm a bit before he gently grabbed her chin and turned it towards him. "There is nothing to forgive as I have wanted to do this since I first saw you," Harry said before leaning in for a gentle kiss. Morgana was not sure how she was so lucky, but at that moment it did not matter and she let herself be swept into the kiss. When they broke apart neither could stop smiling before Morgana leaned in for another kiss while pushing Harry gently to the ground.

"There's something I need to show you if I am to go in front of Uther and attempt to court you," Harry said a half hour later as they enjoyed the cool grass and warm sun.

"Oh, what is it?" She asked, a slightly worried expression marring her face.

"It is nothing bad," Harry smiled at her, "You don't have to worry about that, but it is a bit strange even dealing with magic."

"Whatever it is, you can show me. I trust you."

"Then stare into my eyes and open your mind. I want to show you a memory."

Morgana was wary in trusting magic so early in her experiences, but she trusted Harry and it was no hardship for her to stare into Harry's eyes. She felt the faintest brush as if someone were stroking the inside of her forehead before she was pulled into whatever Harry wanted her to see. She saw Harry as a young boy, learning of magic at a castle that looked oddly familiar. She saw him battle various creatures and if she didn't know that Harry was laying underneath her at the moment, she would have started crying. She then saw Harry battle a snake man hybrid that practically radiated evil and the magical backlash that deposited him here as well as his steps in becoming a lord. Slowly she was pulled from Harry's memories and deposited back in real time.

"What was that?" Morgana asked after catching her breath.

"Those were my memories. I am not from this time my lady and in fact lived over a thousand years into the future. When I landed in this time I felt no pressing need to find a way back and have settled nicely. Before you ask, I was a lord in my own time among the wizards and witches, so I didn't lie about that part."

"So you know of what is to come?" Morgana asked.

"Yes and no," Harry shrugged a little helplessly. "I know the big events, but I wasn't the best student of history. I do know that with Emrys leading the way, magicals were forced to hide from the average person as he basically refused to step up and lead when Arthur was poisoned and sent to Avalon?" He purposely left out that Emrys was Merlin as he had his own plans if history did start playing out as he remembered.

"Emrys? Avalon? I assume that these things are important if you have mentioned them."

"Ah yes, sorry we'll probably need to get you to the druids at least for a few hours as they are much better at explaining this type of thing. I can help you with your magic of course, but there's a bit more that you need to know and I am not good at explaining the theory behind most things. I have no doubt that your intelligence will easily come in handy when you start this process."

Morgana blushed beautifully at his words and she saw the love Harry held for her in his eyes. "So how do we start?" Her green eyes glittering with joy at the thought of sharing something with the man that lay next to her.

Harry looked up at the sun and when he realized that he did not have to pretend anymore he cast a spell to find the time, which made Morgana's eyes light up in delight. "We will need to be back within an hour, so there is not much I can start you on today. What I can start you on is a way to clear your mind and calm your wild and fluctuating magic. You need the druids to start your theory before I start teaching you any real magic."

Morgana was not going to lie, she was slightly disappointed, but something was much better than nothing. "I'm sorry Morgana," Harry continued, having seen the disappointment in her eyes, "There's just a few rules that everyone has to follow and I certainly don't want to have anything happen to you."

"Of course Harry," Morgana smiled at the man in front of her, "I'm sorry for making you think that I was disappointed, I just really want to control this."

Harry returned her smile and lightly brushed her hair, "And we will Morgana, we will. But, you have to be patient my Lady. Now, are you ready for your first lesson?"

Harry wandered the halls that night after returning Morgana to the castle. Uther thanked him for guarding his ward and with a passive legilemency scan, he could tell Uther was amendable to Harry courting her. He would bring up the subject tomorrow if he could get the man alone or at least without the multitude of people surrounding him. Beyond everything, he was still a slightly shy individual. Currently, he was following a slight pull on his magic that had been bugging him the past year he had been in the castle, but he had never felt it necessary to look into it beforehand. Now though, the feeling had intensified and Harry could no longer ignore it.

He found himself in a cavern that was buried under the castle and for a moment Harry thought it was simply an escape tunnel before the beat of large wings and a rattling of chains caught his attention. Harry soon stood in front of a large dragon that dwarfed the image of the horntail that he faced in his fourth year. "Ah," The dragon spoke which startled Harry even more, "The young warlock has finally arrived. I was beginning to think you were particularly dense to have avoided my summons for so long."

"Forgive me," Harry bowed to the dragon, "If I had known that you were the pull I would have come when I first felt your magic, but I simply thought it was a few magical artifacts that Uther kept hidden in the castle."

The dragon hummed in thought before nodding. "I can see where you would get that idea, but there is a question that I would like answered. Why do you feel different from the other magic users I have come in contact with?"

Harry thought for a moment as he contemplated on just what another of magic knowing his past could do. "If I could get an oath that you will not voluntarily reveal any information about me to someone else, I would be happy to tell you of what I am and how I came here." Harry didn't remember too much of his history, but he did remember that Merlin was said to be a Dragon Lord and thus could command the beautiful beast in front of him to tell him what he needed to know, but why would Merlin ask about him?

"And just why should I give you my oath?" The dragon asked.

"Everything will be explained once you give the oath, but needless to say I am not from a land you would recognize."

"And how would you know that I have not traveled to your land young warlock?" Harry was surprised to see that the dragon actually raised its eyebrow, or the equivalent of one, and looked rather amused.

"Well, where I come from, dragons don't talk nor do they travel in time, but if you did that would be quite the achievement."

"Oh ho, a time traveler. Now that is a story worth hearing and I will gladly give my oath to you young warlock." So Harry told his tale, the one that he had given to Morgana just that afternoon and he felt much lighter after giving his story a second time. "That was an interesting tale Harry, but I wonder what you know of this time? What do you know of Emrys and has quest to unite the land and bring magic back?"

This was something that Harry had not wanted to touch on, but there was no chance to lie to a dragon. Besides, having a dragon on his side would not be the worst thing to happen to him. "Merlin simply gave up when Arthur was sent to Avalon," Harry sighed. "He taught four students that started a school, but magic and the common folk were never united and when I left the magicals were still living in isolation."

Kilgharrah laid his head down, thinking of just what had to happen to have Merlin give up on his destiny, to have the power of dragon lords lost and his descendants reduced to mindless beasts. He would have to help as much as he could to prevent that future from happening. Although he knew not how to time travel, the Great Dragon did know that Harry's mere presence had already created an alternate reality in which they could change everything. "What is your plans young one?"

"I truly do not know Great Dragon, but I am focusing on Morgana. I know she is Uther's daughter so if need be she can lead us to the age we both want. While Merlin can fulfill his destiny, Morgana can easily derail the plan if she is led astray and I know she was not helped until she was already losing her mind due to magic's chaotic nature."

Kilgharrah hummed in thought, "Yes, that might be just the thing needed, but I have already warned Merlin of the evil nature of the Witch and to go back on what I have said would invite suspicion. I daresay you do not want that on you, do you?"

"Indeed not," Harry smiled, "But I doubt it will be too much trouble. Merlin seems smitten with Morgana and might help the beginning of our plans."

"Perhaps young one, but it grows late and we have time to plan. Years if what you have told me it true. Rest and come back when you are able to, if nothing else, tales of your time would be greatly appreciated."

As Harry slipped into his bed that night, he had to shake his head at the bizarreness of his situation. He had met a Great Dragon that could speak and had planned to start teaching the Morgana of legends. When he entered the Wizarding World at eleven he doubted anyone could have predicted just what he would go on to accomplish.

**A/N: I loved this TV series, watched it a couple times on DVD and a few times on Netflix. I had thought this was going to go somewhere, but after a few thousand more words I hit a wall. As usual, if you want to adopt a story or use it as a springboard, just let me know and give credit where credit is due. **


	13. Tsume and Harry

The Inuzuka clan was rather nervous today and the whole village noticed and respected their nervousness. The war had ended a year ago and now it was time to rebuild. However, the coffers of both Konoha and the individual clans had been severely hit as were the other villages and they needed new blood to stimulate the economy. All of the clans had done this by arranged marriages and many of the lesser branches had been chosen as partners. That was not the way of the Inuzuka clan however and its head, Tsume, was the one getting married.

In the training grounds for Team Ten, Kiba attacked the dummies with a passion and viciousness that hadn't been seen since before his first genin exams. Shino and Hinata, while worried for their teammate, stood back and let him work out his frustrations before actually talking to him. Kiba tried to stop his thoughts by focusing on hitting the target in front of him, but it wasn't working. All he could seem to think about was his new stepfather and what his mom would have to put up with soon. As much as he and the other members of his clan joked about his father being scared off by Tsume, they all knew he simply left and it had hurt Tsume incredibly. As much as he would deny it he was a momma's boy and he would be watching this foreigner closely. He knew his sister would be as well.

Finally, the semi-feral boy dropped panting and Hinata took it as a sign that it was safe to approach. "Kiba, are you okay?"

Kiba didn't reply for a moment and Hinata was about to ask again before he finally spoke up. "I don't think I am, Hinata, I don't think I can be for a while. I don't know anything about this guy other than he's supposed to be my mother's new husband and is a supposed lord from his place. What if he's like that lord from our last mission and thinks he's entitled to everything? Mom can't kill him until his money goes into the bank and that's a few days."

"Then if he's like that," Shino comforted his friend quietly, "Your mother will simply scare him into submission or Kuromaru." While most wouldn't be able to tell when an Aburame was grinning the three had been teammates for so long now that the other two knew he was practically laughing his head off. Shino had mastered the art of blunt comedy and while it took a while for everybody to appreciate it, it did get funny at some points.

"Shino's right Kiba, nothing horribly bad can happen. But, I think you should give this man a chance. If either yours or his lawyers are like the Hyuga's a match wouldn't have been made if there weren't any chances for a happy union. They may not fall madly in love, but he may provide a shoulder for Lady Tsume to lean on while leading the clan."

Kiba huffed, both in gratitude and disbelief of that option, but he did feel lighter after talking. "I know guys, I shouldn't be worried about it, but it's just been me, Hana, and Mom for so long. I don't want something to change that." Team Eight sat in a comfortable silence after that, two of them providing as much support as possible to their third teammate whose life was about to change.

While Kiba was receiving support from his friends, and Hana doing the same with hers, a handsome man with messy raven hair walked at a leisurely pace towards the gates of Konoha, his emerald eyes taking in his surroundings. If you looked closely and caught a shift in his hair at the right time a scar shaped like a lightning bolt was prominent on his forehead. Harry Potter was a conquering war hero at the tender age of 19, though he had defeated Voldemort at 17, and for a good few years after that had lived a good life. With the curse in his scar removed after Voldemort's defeat, it was as if a weight that Harry never knew existed had removed itself from his mind and he soon showed just how much of his parents' truly lived in him. He was no Hermione Granger, but he certainly wouldn't be out of place in Ravenclaw's colors of blue and bronze.

Life had been good for Harry for another eight years after the final battle before his Potter luck struck again, this time in the form of an out of control werewolf. He had been bitten, but the curse of lycanthropy hadn't truly been transferred over, his storage of basilisk venom and phoenix tears preventing him from being turned into a monster once a month. But it didn't leave him unmarked. He gained another impressive scar on his face, a jagged line reaching from the tip of his right ear, down his cheek and then stopping at his shoulder. His eyes also changed and instead of the beautiful emerald green that had seemed to always come up in a conversation, they were now flecked with gold. Not even the sickly yellow that was usually associated with werewolves.

For a few months after the attack everything was still fine and he was getting rather serious with Ginny, but he really should have paid more attention to the government. The dark faction hadn't been completely eradicated from the war as some were smart enough to not openly pledge support to Voldemort and thoroughly cover their trails and the high of winning the war had faded by then. A whispered conversation here soon became a secret meeting there and by the time any of Harry's friends noticed what was happening, Harry had been practically banished from the wizarding world. He wasn't actually banished as that would have been political suicide, but it was difficult for him to enjoy the things he used to and by extension anyone he had been seen with. One by one his friends left him to avoid the stigmatism attached to being a friend to Harry Potter and he could see where the wind was blowing.

Making discrete inquiries, using the goblins who he had gotten back to a respectable relationship with, he started putting out feelers for another hidden community that would take him in and provide amnesty from Magical Britain. It wasn't until a few months ago, after a two-year long search, that they had chanced upon a war torn, hidden country that was in need of new life blood and currency to rebuild and they were willing to offer a marriage contract to any of their viable clans. This worked for Harry as he had heard from one of his few remaining acquaintances that there were whispers of a marriage contract to tame the wild beast and get ahold of his very sizable fortune of the Potters and Blacks and by conquest the LeStranges and Carrows. Months passed before an agreement was reached and now here he was.

Harry was supposed to meet an escort from this village of Konoha soon before making the final leg of his journey, so as he was taking in the countryside he was also looking for his guides. His senses were sharp from the bite and his reflexes were perhaps even sharper than when in war due to the attempted ambushes by overzealous idiots that wanted the privilege of getting rid of the monster. He sensed them only a moment before they appeared before him and the words of warning from the goblins came back with a vengeance.

"Are you Harry Potter?" A, what Harry assumed to be a woman in a cat mask, asked him.

"Yes," Harry answered with a nod and pulling out his passport for verification. "I assume that you are to be my escorts for this last part of the journey?"

The shinobi tensed slightly as he reached for the passport and Harry made a mental not to make any sudden movements until they trusted him more, but quickly verified that it was genuine. "Indeed, we are here to escort you to Lady Hokage before someone will escort you to the Inuzuka compound. Should we wait here for your supplies?"

"No need," Harry said, calmly waving their concerns away. "Everything that I own is on my person." Seeing the incredulous glances, Harry gave a very vague explanation, "I believe that your people would call my skills a bloodline limit. Anyways, we aren't waiting for anyone, so if you all are ready lead on." He could feel their stares on him for a moment and although his instincts, that had become a bit more feral since the bite, were egging him to show them the error of their ways he calmly waited before the cat mask nodded once and started walking.

They walked in silence for some ways before Harry decided to learn something about his new home. "I wonder if I couldn't convince one of you to answer a few of my questions." Silent communication before the man in a Sparrow mask nodded his assent. "Thank you. I know the general history of your village thanks to my bankers and a bit about the war that you folks just had, but I was wondering if there was anything that was perhaps common knowledge that I needed to know about my home. If nothing else, I would like to hear about another Inuzuka as they will become part of my family."

The young man in the Sparrow mask stiffened slightly at the mention of the war and while it might have been too quick for the average population to notice, Harry used to spot golden walnuts that flew up to 100 miles per hour, so he was able to catch it. "You heard of the war, but did you hear how it ended?"

"I only heard that you dealt with an army of zombie like clones and a host of resurrected warriors and I know how difficult both of those aspects could be to deal with." This got the attention of his escorts, but none said a word. They would report it to Tsunade however, if she did not already know.

"Well, the war was one basically to the efforts of one young man and his will of fire." Seeing the look of questioning on his charge's face the Sparrow masked shinobi explained, "The will of fire was the Sandaime's creed. He believed that the indomitable will that all possessed to fight for what they believed in and fight hard was what made Konoha great. He also firmly believed in the bonds of friendship and teamwork. Anyways, Naruto, the young man, lives in Konoha so many of the civilians and shinobi now treat him with the upmost respect and there is talk in making him the next Hokage."

"You said now," Harry observed, "So I'm assuming he wasn't well liked before. Most likely for something that was beyond his control and that situation also left him an orphan. Tell me, was there a prophecy involved as well?"

"How did you?" Sparrow asked and Harry knew his eyes were wide even if they were hidden behind a mask.

"How did I know? Yours isn't the only community that has experienced a war, though you did clean up yours a lot faster than mine and achieved something great. It's almost like looking in a mirror. Let me guess, this Naruto person was just relieved the recognition he had been looking for and perhaps beating a rival rather than beating this great evil." A slow nod, and Harry chuckled, "Oh, I'm going to have to meet this young man when I get settled."

Sparrow wasn't the only masked shinobi that was looking at Harry as if he had grown a second head as the other three members were just as shocked. One of them had been monitoring Harry's vitals, making sure he was healthy and also making sure he wasn't expending any chakra to form an illusion, and unless the foreigner could lie as easy as breathing, it was complete truth. Lady Tsunade needed to know this as soon as possible.

"Now that is an impressive gate," Harry stated as they broke through the thick woods that surrounded Konoha.

Cat snorted slightly and then apologized for her actions. "I'm sorry, it's just that most people comment on the Hokage mountain, not the gates."

"No worries," Harry shrugged, "There's a rather famous monument where I come from that's quite similar to your mountain and I've seen hundreds of pictures of it. While it is impressive, the gates are kind of more impressive. I can't imagine how many people it took to move them when the walls were complete." Sparrow was now certain that this foreigner and Naruto would become fast friends if only because their thought process was so similar. "So do I check in with those guards, or am I cleared because I'm with you four?"

"It would be best if you checked in so there is a record of your arrival."

The process was quick and painless for Harry and he was quickly gathered up by his escort and led to the Hokage's tower. They were kind enough to point out various points of interest as they walked through the village. "That is Ichiraku's Ramen and if you really want to meet Naruto that is your safest bet. He's their most devoted customer and has been for years and he's either there or at the training grounds most of the time. Since you can't enter the training grounds without an escort, that is your best bet." Harry nodded his understanding and memorized a few of the alleyways to apparate to before the tour continued.

"Ah, Shizune," Cat greeted the woman in front of the tower warmly.

Beside Harry, Sparrow filled him in, "That's Shizune. She was Lady Hokage's first apprentice and is her personal assistant at the moment. She also shares responsibility in running the hospital with Lady Hokage's other assistant."

"Oh of course," Shizune answered, Cat having explained what they needed while Harry was learning, "If you'll follow me I will let her know that Harry Potter is here."

It was a few moments after Shizune had passed through the office doors that he heard a woman's voice summon him in. After dismissing the AnBU squad that had escorted the foreigner in, the rather voluptuous woman regarded him. "So you are Lord Harry Potter?"

**A/N: This one was inspired by Deer Tracks, a Fem!Harry story that has a pairing with Shikaku. I just wanted to make one with Tsume and go my own way... eventually. As always, it is open to adoption, just send a message saying you are. **


	14. Marriage of the Chosen

Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, the hero of the fourth shinobi war, jinchuriki to the nine tailed fox, and the most unpredictable kunochi of the nations was pacing in nervousness in front of the great gates. Near her stood the original Team Seven that she had been placed on so long ago, each sending their own worried glances to the pacing young woman. There wasn't much any of them could say that could calm Naruko down, but they were here in support as her entire life changed. They were also here as a threat to the man that was planning to change their favorite orange wearing, blonde friend.

With the fourth great shinobi war over and a much more stable peace established between all of the shinobi villages, it was time to rebuild. It was a good thing that everybody had agreed to peace as no village would have been able to wage war even if they wanted to. Each village's coffers were almost empty as well as every clan in each nation. That was why each village had looked for new blood to inject into their system and get their economy flowing once again. Each clan had been required to offer up at least one member for a marriage outside the village walls. Sasuke had gotten lucky in courting Sakura and thus avoided the draft, but Naruko had not been so lucky.

In truth, Naruko wasn't depressed that she had been forced into marriage negotiations. She had never really thought about a relationship beyond the occasional crush and after the war it seemed to be too late as relationships seemed to be formed every second. Naruko didn't begrudge any of her friends for this, but in truth she was scared. She was scared that after everything she had gone through that she would be alone once again. Even if she had to marry some fat lord that was scared of what she could do, at least she would have someone close to her.

-A Marriage of the Chosen-

Harry Potter sighed as he walked on the well-worn path through the forest on the way to his future. When he had finally sent old snake face to hell he had thought that his life would be looking up from then. Apparently fate didn't like her whipping boy to be happy as he soon found out that nothing really changed. He had sacrificed his childhood and actual life to take down Voldemort and his followers, but it seemed that no one actually wanted to fight for change. The old pureblood laws were still in effect and many of the old purebloods had once again escaped their time in jail, though it wasn't the imperious curse defense this time. Harry had redecorated Grimmauld Place when he figured out nothing had truly happened beyond the loss of life.

It was then that those in charge bemoaned the loss of their pureblood lines and whispers were formed about a marriage law forcing all unwed suitors between certain ages to marry into a pureblood line. Pairing were formed on the spot even if the couples were brand new. Harry hadn't gotten back with Ginny just yet as he had been trying to purge his demons and when he looked up, she was already engaged to her former boyfriend, Dean Thomas. Knowing that any girl he would chase afterwards would be a fangirl to some degree, he went to the goblins.

The goblins were actually helpful when the reason for their break-in was explained as they thought horcruxes were an affront to nature. To have one in their bank was an embarrassment to the highest degree for them and once Griphook was taken care of, Harry didn't ask for details, they were ready to help their biggest customer. That had been a shock to Harry as well when he found out how large his fortune was. With the combination of both the Potter's and the Black's fortune, he could have bought the wizarding world and then laughed as they tried to force him into a marriage. Harry was tired of the wizarding world though and decided that a move was the best possible choice and even if he was required to marry or be engaged so that he could not be summoned back, at least he had a bit of choice in the girl that would be chosen.

So, here he was in a beautiful forest that actually had a tangible energy that he could feel pulsating with a casual eye roving the path before him as he searched for either his guides or the bandits that were said to occupy the road occasionally. He didn't know much about his future wife, other than the fact she was a war hero like himself and was blonde. He hoped that she was close to him in age and while he knew that the physical aspect of a relationship wasn't something that could make a relationship, it certainly help to break the ice. He looked down at himself and while he was not the tallest, he had filled out and his coat and pants combination he had chosen to wear helped accentuate what he thought was a rather good looking body.

He sensed them only a moment before they landed in front of him. Four of the shinobi of these lands stood before him and each wore a mask depicting a different animal. "You are Lord Harry Potter?" The lead shinobi in a cat mask asked directly.

"Indeed," Harry nodded as he reached for his identification and each member slightly tensed. Harry made a mental note to not make any sudden movements until he had been verified.

He passed his identification to the cat shinobi who took a quick moment to verify the authenticity before nodding and passing it back. "Very well Lord Potter, we shall be your escort for the last mile and to our Lady Hokage's office."

Motioning them to lead on, Harry found himself in the middle of the four-person squad as they set off at a fast walk towards Konoha. The AnBU squad was silent as they observed this new lord. While none of them were part of the Konoha Twelve, each felt their own connection to the loveable blonde and while they needed the currency that this lord was bringing, if he turned out to be a monster he would meet a quick and violent end. Harry could sense the stares on him as they made their way closer to his future, but it didn't bother him. Sure, they were trained killers that would make most of the Death Eaters look like first years, but he had walked calmly to his own death and he no longer feared it for himself. The confidence was visible to the four-man squad and questions were already being raised about this foreigner.

-Marriage of the Chosen-

As the squad of AnBu broke through the trees with a foreigner in the middle, the four members of Team Seven instantly came to attention. With their enhanced senses, each could see this Lord Potter well before he would notice him and each were evaluating him by their own standards.

It was unfortunate, Kakashi thought as he looked at Naruko's future husband, that he isn't riding in a carriage. You could tell so much by how the affluent traveled and the fact that he was walking spoke highly of this lord. The way he walked spoke of a strong spirit that had been tested. Because of his relationship with Naruko and his status as an elite jonin, Kakashi knew this Lord had been a pivotal piece in his own society's war and respected him as a fellow warrior he didn't think he was good enough for Naruko. Granted, in Kakashi's mind no one was good enough for Naruko.

Sasuke stood by his mentor, thinking much the same thing. Naruko had brought him back from the horribly dark place that he had found himself in. While the rest of his comrades had given up on him and thought him a lost cause, Naruko did not. If anybody were to ever harm his best friend, there would be hell to pay.

While Sakura agreed with her boyfriend's and sensei's thoughts and would join in on any torture if it was warranted, she was also the foreigner's best ally on Team Seven. She knew of Naruko's fear and Sakura's heart went out to her friend who had helped her out through so much. When she saw that this lord was near their age and not a horrible thing to look at, he was very attractive she thought with a blush, she held hope for Naruko. Her friend deserved every bit of happiness that she could get and if this man could give it to her, she would support their relationship every step of the way.

Naruko's thoughts were much simpler, but less coherent than her teammates because she was freaking out. She hadn't been completely okay with the idea of an arranged marriage as she really wanted to follow her parents' footsteps, but it was just an idea up until a few moments ago and she could hide from it. Now, in this moment, it all became real. Admittedly, she found her fiancé attractive, but she wasn't ready for this. Inside her, Kurama was trying to calm his favorite human down and it appeared to be working. He was right, she thought, take it one step at a time. She wouldn't meet him for a few hours yet as Auntie Tsunade had to meet him first.

-line-

It was not the most uncomfortable silence Harry had ever experienced, but all the same, as they approached the check in he was ready to be rid of his escorts. Standoffish in order to be polite, but Harry just found it incredibly rude. Beyond the few words the cat shinobi had said the twelve-minute mile had been conducted in complete silence and his attempts at conversation were rebuffed. He thought after he had checked into the village, but other than new scenery where Harry was generally interested it was the same thing.

Before he knew it, Harry was in front of the Hokage and waiting as she tried to stare him down. After a few minutes of silence as the leader of Konoha stared him down he sighed. "I wonder if the position in Kiri is still open? They were a hell of a lot politer than anyone I've met from Konoha so far."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade bit out tersely.

"I mean," Harry leaned forward showing his aggression, "That this little stare down is doing nothing to me. I have faced down individuals that held my life in their hands and have calmly walked to my own death. It is only by happenstance that I came back to life and I can tell you right now, you do not scare me. This little silent treatment is doing nothing more than pissing me off and according to the contract between my lawyers and Naruko's I am allowed to choose where we live. So, if you would like to keep your shinobi within these walls, I will be treated with a modicum of respect and you will send those that are hidden within the room out."

Tsunade glared at the young man in front of her, but it was as he said, he didn't so much as flinch. Instead, she could tell that he was growing more impatient and as much as she wanted him to leave, there was too much at stake for that to happen. Grudgingly, she dismissed her guard and just as grudgingly they left. "Look," She tried to say, "I don't think you understand the situation."

"No, I think I understand the situation perfectly, Tsunade Senju. My lawyers were very thorough and I wonder what gives you the right to even be in this office, let alone as the leader of the village. After all, when my family was murdered and I was abused up until last year, I did not run away." Tsunade looked as if she had just been slapped and Harry softened a little bit. "Look, it was not my intention to ever come to Konoha, but circumstances beyond my control forced me to seek sanctuary. I could have fought the decision, but not one of my friends was willing to go to war so soon after just getting through with one. Instead, they were okay with the status quo and leaving it for someone else to deal with later down the line. My lawyers found your continent and thought it was the best fit for me and this Naruko Uzumaki girl would be able to relate the best to me."

"Can you explain that?" Tsunade butted in, though it wasn't with the anger simmering just below the surface. She would do anything to make Naruko's life easier and if it meant playing nice with this man in front of her, then she would swallow her damn pride. She felt for this Lord Potter, but it was Naruko first.

"She's a child of a prophecy, marked by something beyond her control. At a young age she was thrust into a role in the war that basically determined the future of her community. An orphan before she was able to know her parents and then abused and neglected for most of her life. Yeah, I'm looking at a mirror image," Harry smiled wistfully.

"What are your intentions to Naruko?" Tsunade got to the heart of the matter.

"I want a partner Tsunade, I want someone that if I cannot grow to at least love, can become a friend." Harry chose honesty at the moment, because no matter what else he said he knew he needed this woman's support if there was any hope of him establishing a life here. The goblins had other options of course, but this seemed to be the best for him. "If nothing else, Naruko is experiencing fanboys and people wanting to get with her if only to say they are with the hero and I understand that."

Tsunade stared for a moment, but Harry didn't mind it at this point. It meant that she was thinking and that was something he wanted. "As much as I want to throw you out for your reaction," Tsunade broke the silence, "I understand your position and you handled it much better than I would have been able to. I'll warn you now though, even though she is just now getting the respect she deserves from civilians and most of the shinobi population, Naruko has friends everywhere and most of them are the top tier in shinobi, highly decorated from the war. If you hurt her, they'll all be coming for you."

Harry let his laughter out and continued for a good while, "No matter how much things change, the threatening speech will always be present. So, I believe I was supposed to have a few papers to sign so I can start to settle in."

**A/N: So, after I published the one with Tsume, I had this little bunny hopping around in my head. Which sounds more interesting? I plan on working on one story from this collection at the start of the new year. Maybe... Perhaps... Anyways, as always this is up for adoption and if someone ever does take up the challenge I will let everyone else know. **


	15. Jeweled Eyes

The emerald like qualities shone with delight as the individual once again returned to his home, this time he had no plans on leaving either. He had missed Konoha and if the Hokage hadn't ordered him to go across the veil and learn how to control his powers he would have never left for as long as he had. Apparently, across the veil he was known as Harry Potter and his birth mother had given her life so he could be transported to safety and for the first fifteen years of his life he was as safe as could be in a ninja village and was raised by the Yuuhi family with one of the infamous Ice Queens of Konoha as his big sister.

When Harry, he had decided to honor his birth parents and go by the name they had chosen for him, turned fifteen, he had met Albus Dumbledore and learned of the strange powers that he possessed and only slightly experimented with as he hadn't wanted to screw up his body. Dumbledore had come to offer training and when he was pressured, he had given up the true reason he had crossed the veil. With the prophecy hanging over his head and the fact that Harry and Hiruzen's honor demanded no less, there was really no other choice. So, with the blessings of the Hokage and a tearful goodbye from his sister, Harry Potter-Yuuhi returned to the country that he was born in and fought to defeat the evil that was spreading.

For two long years he fought and trained under the tutelage of Albus Dumbledore and while he found out that he was slightly manipulated into becoming a martyr by the old man, he succeeded in defeating Voldemort and his band of followers. And then, Harry left and avoided the clamoring of the masses that wanted either his support or to have his babies. Since the number of those that knew about the veil was down by one and Harry hadn't made any true connections with those in Britain, he left with a clear conscious and a trunk full of books to study and help those that were born with the same powers. Now, he was half a mile away from the gates of Konoha and it took every ounce of his occlumency training not to break out in a run.

A flash of flame briefly attracted Harry's attention before Fawkes landed on his shoulder. "Hello Fawkes. Did you want to enter the village with me?" Fawkes had followed Harry to the edge of the veil and traveled with him for most of the way. He wasn't Harry's familiar like he had been Dumbledore's, but the phoenix had told the young man that his tears would be freely given to him for a long life and that there would be a surprise for Harry in the coming months.

"Halt! State your business in the village," The two eternal gate guardians said as he approached the entrance.

Smiling at even this bit of familiarity, Harry withdrew his passport and gave it to the two men. "Chunin Harry Potter-Yuuhi back from my S-Rank mission."

"Welcome back Harry, Konoha has missed you," One of the guards said and although they were supposed to say that to all of those that returned from a long mission, Harry couldn't help but to feel as if it were a personal message.

"The Hokage will see you now," The secretary smiled and waved Harry inside the office. Hiruzen Sarutobi looked just as he did almost three full years ago when Harry had left the village. He still had the all the wrinkles and his beard on his face and his eyes still held the same amount of wisdom that they seemed to always hold.

"Harry," The hokage smiled, "It is good to finally see you back in this village. I trust you are here to stay?"

"Yes Lord Hokage, my mission is complete and the only one that knew I was coming back through the veil is my noble friend here," Harry motioned to Fawkes on his shoulder who trilled to the Hokage in greeting. "He was Albus' companion and since Albus has passed on, Fawkes felt like stretching his wings. He won't be with me often, but if somehow I run into a poison that is stronger that what I have antibodies built up for, I can call Fawkes for help."

"Well, I assume you have your report?"

"Of course Lord Hokage," Harry said as he pulled out the scroll that contained his many paged report. "And you'll be happy to know that I brought many books from my homeland back, so there is no reason for anyone to cross the veil again."

"This is good Harry. I won't keep you from your sister any longer as I have no desire to be the victim of one of her genjutsus again," The elderly Sarutobi suppressed a shudder. Kurenai's illusions were the stuff of legend and his professional curiosity had him go under one just to see. He still had nightmares from that instance. "You'll be happy to know that she achieved Jounin status and has her own genin team. I believe that they occupy training ground 8 around this time."

"Thank you Lord Hokage," Harry bowed and then turned to Fawkes as he walked out of the room. "Well Fawkes do you want to meet my sister before you head out?"

The hokage smiled as Harry walked out of the office, happy that another one of his ninjas returned safely to the village after such a long and dangerous mission. Unsealing the report, Hiruzen then wondered if it was too late to extend Harry's mission until he retired as the mound of paperwork was staggering. Sighing he removed the first sheet and his eyes started to tear up at the information that was on it. Harry was now his new favorite ninja as he had just delivered the secret to defeating paperwork.

Leaping across the rooftops and then the trees as the village gave way to the training grounds, Harry began suppressing his chakra signature which was a technique usually taught to those only that made it to jonin or in war time. However, with his occulmency he had learned a head of time. He landed on a tree just outside of the clearing and there was no doubt in his mind that this was his sister's group. Her messy black hair so similar to his that when they were younger it was impossible to tell if they were blood related or not.

Harry watched the group as they performed various exercises and he was impressed at the prebuilt tracker team that his sister had landed. He knew the Inuzuka personally as he had graduated with Hana, who was Kiba's older sister and knew of Shino due to having a team member from that particular clan. Of course, everyone knew of the Hyuga clan and their pupil-less eyes, so the last member of the team only had her name hidden from Harry at the moment. He had planned to stay hidden for a few more minutes, but when the Hyuga activated her dojutsu and Harry did nothing to hide, he was called out by and irate Kurenai.

"Are the males of the village still bugging you big sister? Do I need to take care of them?" Harry asked as he dropped into the clearing with a smile.

Kurenai looked at the newcomer in confusion for a moment before she recognized those emerald eyes that had the same jewel like intensity as hers, while his hair, which had been tied in a ponytail, was just as wild as hers. That damnable grin was what truly reminded her of who stood before her. Kurenai, dropping all her usual airs of being an ice queen launched herself quickly at the newcomer shocking her genin.

Kurenai crashed into Harry with enough force that it was a good thing Harry had kept up his training and had stuck to the ground with his chakra. "What's up sis?" Harry asked, his grin growing wider at Kurenai's hug. He had made a few connections while in England and all had thought that he needed a hug, but none could beat Kurenai's to him.

"I can't believe your back!" Kurenai practically shouted. "When did you get back?"

"In the nations, a few hours ago, in Konoha, I've been back for about an hour. I had to go report to the Hokage and then he pointed me here to find you. Something about how your genjutsus are rather disturbing?" Fawkes had let the two siblings catch up for a minute, but as an immortal bird he was rather impatient to explore the continents. "Oh right, Kurenai this is Fawkes. My lifeline so to speak and he wanted to see the elemental countries. He wanted to meet you before going on his adventure." With that Fawkes flashed out surprising four of the five individuals inside the training ground.

"It seems that you have quite a few stories you need to share with me," Kurenai said clutching his arm. It was then that she remembered that her students were still in the area and she slapped Harry's shoulder. "Look what you do, not even an hour back in Konoha and my students think I'm a completely different person."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, "It's not my fault that the Ice Queens of Konoha seem to melt around my irresistible charm."

"Yes," Kurenai said nodding her head, "It's your charm and not the fact that they all came over to babysit the cute little brat and you were a cuddle monster that wouldn't take no for an answer." Seeing Harry blush as was her plan, Kurenai turned back to her students. "Kiba, Shino, Hinata, I would like you all to meet my little brother, Harry Potter-Yuuhi. He's been away on a long term mission, but now he appears to be back," At this her fingernails dug into Harry's arm a bit at the thought of her brother having to leave again soon. "You are back right?"

"Yes, yes, I'm back for a few weeks at least. I need to reintegrate back into the forces and I'll eventually need to retest, but for now I'm a Konoha citizen once again."

**A/N: This just kind of stopped right there as I have no idea what I was going to do with this. **


End file.
